


Letting Go

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee and Tavros read each other like braille and some trolls don't accept it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble smut-fluff fic... Collab with KSAPFN on deviantArt <3.

TC: MaAaAn It DoEsNt HaVe To bE AlL uP AnD WeIrD YkNoW?   
TC: wHy DoNt yOu hEaD oN oVeR, gEt yOuR cHiLl On, AnD tHiNgS CaN hApPeN aS tHeY hApPeN, yKnOw?

Gamzee kept a relaxed smile, scooping up some sticky slime from the warm tin next to his horn pile and sticking it in his mouth. The taste was familiar and relaxing, and it make him feel comfortable.

Tavros blinked and clasped his hands together, staring at the keyboard. What could he say? Never in a million years would he want to hurt Gamzee- never ever. Could the clown even feel pain? No matter.

AT: oKAY THEN, uH  
AT: i'M COMING OVER

Tavros sighned out and moved his computer aside, his heart pounding in his chest. As he wheeled closer to the door, it slid open with a low hiss.   
The air out in the gray hallway was cold and stale. He turned to his right, heading in the direction towards Gamzee's room.

Gamzee let his smile grow as the slime-coated finger was still in his mouth, and he closed his husktop. A loud chorus of honks rose from the pile as he stood up, making him jump slightly. He stretched and picked up the tin, swiping up the last traces of sopor with his long tongue and tossing it into the corner.  
And then, there he was. Tavros inhaled and exhaled slowly once, for good measure. Leaning forward in his chair, he rapped on the cold door to Gamzee's room, waiting.  
He couldn't ignore how clammy his hands felt and could only imagine how nervous he was going to be- would he even be able to talk through his thick stutter?  
Rufio, help me now, he silently prayed.

The tall capricorn troll opened the door with his signature goofy smile, his sharp teeth poking out from his black lips, tinted green from the recent slimy confection. "Hey there motherfucker!" He ruffled his friend's scruffy mohawk, seemingly not anxious at all.

It was strange- as soon as Gamzee ruffled his mohawk, his anxiety faded away. Tavros grinned up at his best friend and wheeled his way into Gamzee's room. It was messy, and the smell of tangy, metallic sopor filled the air- accompanied by something fruity that Tavros could only imagine was Faygo- but that was okay.

"How are you all up and bein bro? You looked pretty motherfucking shaky when you wheeled up in here." He picked up one of his clubs and tossed it in the air, catching it skillfully and then repeating the motion as he waited for Tavros' reply.

Tavros shrugged and looked at his lifeless feet.   
"I'm, uh, okay, I think. Maybe. Just kind of, uh," Tavros paused and shook his head, chortling to himself. "Nevermind, it's, uh, stupid." He flashed a grin up at Gamzee, his eyes following the club.

"Catch brother!" He swung the club to Tavros, letting a lighthearted chuckle pass his lips, expelling a small cloud of metallic sopor-scented breath.

Tavros flinched and held out his hands, catching it at an awkward angle. He blinked down at the dinged-up club in his hands and smiled sheepishly to himself. Gamzee was so strangely wonderful to him- no matter what the situation, it always seemed that he had a broad smile on his face- how did he manage to stay so happy, and so confident?   
"Uh, here," Tavros chided as he tossed it back to Gamzee.

Gamzee caught the club with ease, throwing it up a few more times. By the third time his hand was getting tired, and his wrist flick was off, sending the club flying into the horn pile. He jumped with shock at the loud, angry honks that cried out from the sudden pressure, and then bust out laughing lightheartedly. "Duuuuude that was motherfucking funny!"

Tavros jumped at the series of obnoxious honks. He pursed his lips, staring at the horn pile. Tavros's gaze turned back to his limp legs- he wished his robot legs weren't broken. He wanted to walk around with Gamzee. It was strange, to be jealous of something as simple as walking, but he was. Damn Equius, Tavros cursed in his mind. Tavros didn't understand him- He created the legs for Tavros countless times, but continued to break them only days after Tavros would use them. It was one of the many reasons he could never really get the hang of walking around. Tavros wheeled his way over to the horn pile and began to lower himself out of the chair- he was sick of looking at that chair, sick of being in it. Any place to sit was a better place than that.

"Man you want some help? Don't be all nervous about askin' me." He headed over and gently guided Tavros into the pile with strong, slightly sticky hands, a slight purple tint crossing his face at the contact. "You're my guest y'know motherfucker, can't be letting you struggle with anything."

"Uhh." Tavros allowed Gamzee to help him, his arms winding around the tall troll's neck when he was lifted. He tried to fight the copper blush that spread to his hot cheeks and the tip of his pointed ears. Tavros focused on the horn pile that he now rested on, instead of Gamzee's face- more particularly, his mouth. Tavros's arms unwound themselves from around Gamzee's warm body and he smiled  
gingerly up at him.   
"Thanks," he mumbled.

Gamzee sat down next to the pile, a warm, relaxed smile on his face. "You all comfy bro?" He reached over to a half-full bottle of red Faygo and opened it up, taking a swig of the bubbly liquid. He held it up to Tavros, silently asking if he would like to try some.

Tavros's fingers twitched. He stared at the opened bottle and pursed his lips tightly together. He'd never tried Faygo- the way everybody talked about it, and what everybody said about it... he wasn't sure. He looked up at Gamzee for reassurance.  
"Uh," he started slowly. "I've never, uh, had this stuff before. Is it, uh, okay? Maybe?"

"Yeah man it's pimp as tits. And if you don't like it, it's not like you lost anything, right man?" He gave a tiny nod of encouragement, his lazy gaze locking onto Tavros's more high-strung, anxious one.

Cute motherfucker.

Tavros took it with two hands, his fingers skimming over Gamzee's before he withdrew the bottle to his person. He put it to his mouth, just barely pressing the plastic rim to his lower lip before he tilted it back. The red drink made it's way into his mouth and it was a complete shock.

Tavros let it linger on his tongue- tiny carbonation bubbles popped against his teeth and gums and tongue. The flavor was tart and delightful. He swallowed. Tavros licked the rim of the bottle for the stray drips that were escaping before taking one last swig and pointing it in Gamzee's direction. He smiled.  
"I think, uh, that I maybe like this stuff, kinda."

"Dude that's a motherfucking miracle, nobody else seems to like the wicked elixir. I guess we're just on the same wavelength my brother." His smile was as unconditionally warm as always, and he gently reached out to wipe a tiny droplet of the red liquid from Tavros's bottom lip with his thumb. "Making a little mess all up of yourself."

Tavros bit his lower lip, where Gamzee's thumb had been. He supressed the warmth that was dying to spread to his face.   
"I was thinking that maybe," Tavros started. His voice was quiet. "I, uh, don't know if I should be saying this but uh..." Tavros rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the assortment of horns surrounding him. "Uh, if you think it was okay, maybe, I could try...pie?"

Stupid, stupid, stupid, Tavros thought to himself. He knew damn well that sopor slime was the worst thing anyone could get hooked on. But the Faygo wasn't so bad? Surely one little pie woulnd't hurt anything.  
Tavros kept his eyes away from Gamzee's face.

Gamzee's expression brightened considerably, and he started to get up to his feet. "Yeah bro!" He had about three extra pies that were cooling, picking up the one that looked best to him. He returned to Tavros and plopped back down, holding out the pie with a giant, fang-toothed smile.

"Uhh." Tavros looked down at the pie and then back up at Gamzee. "I, uh...how do you, uh, eat it?" He was genuinely unsure. Slurp it? Eat it with a utensil? Surely not, he didn't see any of those around.

"You just use your hands bro! Dig in like it's motherfucking 12th Pedigree's Eve my brother!" He was tempted to swipe some up himself but he decided it would be more courteous to let his guest try some first. Then again, he wasn't very keen on manners, seeing as his lusus had never been around anyways.

Tavros eyed the pie and blinked into the slimy, lime green depths of it. Exhaling, he dipped his first two fingers lightly into it, just coating his fingertips. He brought it to his mouth with his eyes shut tightly. He was nervous- what would it do? What if he didn't like it? But when the warm slime hit his tongue, accompanied by his own salty fingers, a delightful tang filled his mouth and shocked his senses.

Gamzee looked at Tavros expectantly, almost buzzing with excitement. "Well man? Is it not the motherfucking shit sent from the mirthful messiahs?" Now that Tavros had taken a taste he took it upon himself to coat his finger in the bright green sopor, letting his tongue remove it from his tough gray skin.

Tavros smiled, licking his lips. He followed Gamzee's lead, scooping thick amounts of the slime onto his fingers and sucking it off of them.  
"Yeah!" Tavros was overly excited. And after about six or seven scoops, it hit him like a wave: His mind began to swim. And his vision...oh gog, colors were so bright and perfect and beautiful. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears and he giggled.

"Woah man, you're looking motherfucking hit. Maybe you shouldn't be up and eating that much seeing as this is your first pie y'know brother?" He scooped up some more on two fingers, gingerly licking it off as he stared at Tavros with his head cocked.

"I'm okay, maybe. I think. Yes. I am most definitely okay." Tavros smiled and licked the last bit of slime he had on his fingers. "I'm really okay," he laughed.  
He wasn't stuttering. He wasn't saying "um" or "uh" or "maybe." Yes, he was definitely okay.

Gamzee couldn't help but smile as his friend seemed more relaxed and motherfucking chill than he'd been in a while. He chuckled, "You've got a little uh," Gamzee started to brush his own face where Tavros was covered in slime, only realize that he was just as messy. "Oh fucking damn, I guess we both do."

Tavros laughed, wiping his face with the outside of his wrist, leaving all the slime that was once on his face, on his arm. He looked up at Gamzee and reached a semi-clean hand up, swiping off the slime from Gamzee's lips and returning said hand to his mouth, licking his palm.   
Then he got brave-  
Tavros leaned forward, flicking his tongue out to Gamzee's chin and taking a quick, light lick at the dripping slime.

Gamzee was slightly taken aback, a pale violet blush decorating his cheeks at the lick. But his surprise was easily taken over with a mischevious smile as he leaned over, gently kissing a small amount of sopor from the side of Tavros's mouth, almost teasingly.

Tavros smiled. He liked this- he wasn't afraid, not one bit. Of course, he couldn't really feel anything right now. Tavros didn't give Gamzee a chance to pull away before his tongue glided bravely over Gamzee's slick, tangy lips.

Gamzee tentatively nipped Tavros's bottom lip, gentle enough not to draw blood but hard enough to elicit a little pain- not that Tavros could probably feel any of the pain. Gamzee gently moved a little closer so that he was partway in the horn pile, one arm sliding up onto Tavros's neck.

The feeling was like a soft tug at his lower lip, just a little pressure.  
"Was this your plan?" Tavros mumbled against Gamzee's mouth. His voice was low, throaty, raspy from the stingy, tangy pie. His eyes were half-lidded. "Is this what you feel like all the time? It's..." Tavros sighed, his lips pressed fully on Gamzee's, but not in a kiss. He continued speaking. "Fucking beautiful."

"My plan? Haha, what do you mean bro?" Tav's breath against his lips made a shiver run down his spine; he felt equally warm and airheaded and light, but he was a bit more aware of his senses too, after so long of eating the slime. "I probably feel it a little less than you motherfucker seeing as it's your very first pie." He brushed his tongue over Tav's bottom lip, extremely aware of the rise and fall of his chest. "Honk."

Tavros tried his best to catch Gamzee's tongue before it slithered back into it's place. He almost whimpered when he barely missed it. Instead, he planted...a kiss? No. His mouth ravage Gamzee's. It tasted like slime and miracles and sweet and sour and purple and perfect. Like everything at once. Breaking for air, he said,  
"I don't care- I want more. More, more, more, more-"

Gamzee gently closed his mouth over Tav's to quiet him, feeling the soft, stubbly shaved area of his head as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Calm down bro. You're all up and high as a motherfucking kite right now, I don't want you to be all doing shit you're gonna regret later." He smiled, a small, calm smile, ignoring his own subconscious which was screaming at him to steal the troll's tongue for himself again.

Tavros sighed, tipping his head back.  
"I want this all the time," Tavros stated. "How could I regret something so wonderful?" His brain was telling Tavros to move his legs- however, he knew that wasn't happening. He wanted so desperately to wrap his legs around Gamzee's waist and to feel himself spinning out of control and ...everything. He wanted to feel everything.   
"How long will this last?"

"I don't know my brother, maybe around an hour or two what with how much you ate. But don't be getting all salty alright motherfucker, if you sober up and you're still all up for this you know I'd like that more than any fucking thing. Honk." He gave Tavros' nose a small kiss, still keeping his calm, goddamned smile that practically never left his face.

Tavros pouted like an impatient child and crossed his arms. However, he couldn't hold his frown with the way Gamzee looked. He smiled and sighed, wiping the remainder of the slime from his face.  
"Okay," he breathed.

"Good." Gamzee's smiled widened and he moved back away from the horn pile, taking a deep breath and letting the violet blood drain from his face. "Man that was all up and motherfucking hot," He laughed sheepishly and sucked in more air.

Tavros would have blushed, had he not been high off his rocker. He sat up, leaning back on his elbows. He looked up at Gamzee and licked his lips, still tasting the sopor. He wanted more, but somewhere in the back of his mind, something told him no. Sopor was not for him. Maybe it was Rufio, maybe it was someone else. but something told him it was not a good idea.  
"What now?"

"I'm thinking I'm about ready to try beating you at that motherfucking bitchtits game you're always playing. Maybe I'll have a chance when you're up out of your mind," He chuckled and leaned back, using his arms to support his weight.

Tavros laughed out loud.  
"Fiduspawn?" Tavros shook his head and raised an eyebrow. It was so strange to be acting so out of character, but he liked it. "There's no way. But, my cards are in my room."

"Yeah, that shit. You want me to go up and get it so you're not all having to get back into your chair and whatnot?" Gamzee leaned forward again, resting his hand on Tavros's dead leg and gently sliding his thumb up and down.

Tavros looked down at Gamzee's hand, resting on his leg and frowned. He wished he could feel it...  
Tavros shook his head. "No, I want to go with you." Did that sound pathetic? Tavros's eyes looked up into Gamzee's face.

Gamzee couldn't help breaking into a wide smile. "It's not too far man, I won't up and get lost. You sure you want to?" He moved his hand to Tavros' arm, stroking that instead when he noticed the trace of a frown on the troll's lips.

"Yeah," Tavros said. His voice was slow, as it was affected by the slime. He raised one arm and wound it around Gamzee's neck. "Pick me up?"  
Tavros remembered how nervous and confused he was when Gamzee was talking to him via Trollian. But now...Tavros was okay with the idea. He was slightly disappointed at how mature Gamzee was being about him being high.  
But, such was life. Maybe it was for the best.

Gamzee snaked one arm under Tavros' back and the other under his knees, his strong arms lifting his friend up out of the horn pile with ease. He looked down at Tavros in his arms, trying not to lean down and kiss him while he was still in a sopor-induced fog. His efforts were in vain, because he leaned down anyways and took Tavros's bottom lip in between his own, gently, almost too light to be considered a kiss. "You want in the chair or should I just carry you like this? Hooonk."

Tavros almost groaned. Why was it that he was so hot and bothered right now? He wanted to squirm in Gamzee's arms, to wiggle around underneath him and-  
oh, gog. That was the slime talking.  
"I don't want you to get tired, so, uh..." uh? RUFIO WHY ARE YOU FAILING ME? Tavros swallowed.

As the 'uh' passed his friends lips his smile practically doubled, and he gently gave his friend's forehead a small kiss instead of his lips. "You're pretty light y'know, and it's nice having you all in my arms looking fucking cute as shit." His eyes were mischievious, but he was moreso testing Tavros' level of sopor intoxication. He seemed to get less flustered by compliments when he was high.

Tavros smiled.  
"To my room we go!" He pointed a finger in the air, a stupidly determined look on his face.  
Note to self, he thought. Check to see if Equius has built me a new pair of legs.

A laugh escaped Gamzee's lips and he made sure he had a good grip on Tavros before heading out towards his room. The hallway was quiet, a sort of quiet that made Gamzee want to be as loud as possible and disturb the peace. But he restrained, stepping up to the door and asking if the other troll could open it, seeing as his hands were just a little bit full.

Tavros reached forward, touching the button that automatically slid his door open, and it did so with a low hiss. He immediately regretted doing so.  
Fairy toys littered the ground, and various posters of his idol, Pupa Pan hung on the walls. Stuffed animals lay this way and that all over his floor. It almost looked like a girl's room.

Gamzee looked for the game, as if he didn't even realize all of the childish clutter around him. He gently set Tavros down and gathered up the cards and orbs, handing them to the taurus as he did so with a relaxed smile. "Are we missing anything motherfucker?"

Tavros looked up at Gamzee from his position on the floor. Fingers reached out for Gamzee, grabbing the bottom of his pants and pulling the clown closer. His face was at level with his kneecap, beings he was so fucking tall.

He looked down at Tavros, tilting his head slightly with a crooked smile. "What do you need my brother?" He gently knelt down, still taking place a bit higher than his friend given his height.

"Just one more," Tavros mumbled. He wound his arms around Gamzee's neck after much struggle, stretching his torso as long as it would go. Before Gamzee could protest, he planted one more kiss on the tall troll's lips.

He kept a relaxed persona, the faint taste of sopor still mixing into their connected lips. He didn't try to pull away or protest, he just put his hand on the side of Tavros' face and slightly rubbed the base of his horn.

Tavros gasped against Gamzee's mouth and, for the first time since consuming sopor, blushed. Hard.   
"Nnn, Gamzee, I don't think..." Wasn't it Gamzee who wanted to be careful about this? Were they reversing roles? Tavros bit at Gamzee's lower lip, maybe a little too hard- but there was no blood. Tingling sensations ran down his spine, making him shiver.

Gamzee pulled back, his grin almost evil with the amount of tease it oozed. "Let's go play motherfucking Fiduspawn, my brother." And with that he gave Tav all of the necessary items and then scooped him up again, heading back into the room.


	2. Two

Tavros yawned. It had been an hour and a half, and his brain, instead of having a sensory overload of miracles, was growing weary.  
"Gamzee," Tavros whined as he rubbed his eyes. "I'm sleepy."

Gamzee crawled over to the horn pile and settled next to it, tilting his head and hearing a small crack of his neck. "Aaahhhhh. You want to go home now man? You seem to be all off your motherfucking high now. Honk." His smile seemed a little less vibrant than it had earlier.

Tavros shook his head- or, did equal to it, since his horns were so large. Sometimes he hated how bulky they were.  
"No," he sighed. "Uh, unless...you want me to go home? Maybe? Unless I could just, uh, stay with...you? Maybe?"  
He was back.

Gamzee's lips tugged a bit further outwards, extending his smile. "Yeah, I think that'd be pretty motherfucking tits if you're interested in staying here." He had eaten another pie by himself a little while ago during Fiduspawn, for some reason feeling as if he just had to stay on his high. Which, with dramatic irony here, is obviously the best idea.

Tavros smiled over at Gamzee, pulling his dead lower half on the floor behind him as his arms worked their way over to the sinewy troll. Gamzee gently helped Tavros closer, his eyes locked onto the taurus's with a slight sopor glaze.

"Y'know Tavbros, it's nice, being able to get all up and motherfucking chill with you. It's like I don't have to motherfucking worry about shit, I can just do what I want and I won't have any motherfuckers telling me I'm a disgrace or I'm doing shit wrong, y'know? It's what makes you like, the best motherfucking miracle I ever did have for a friend."

Tavros buried his face in Gamzee's stomach, wrapping his arms around the troll's middle. He closed his eyes, breathing in the familiar scent of him.  
"I, uh, don't care what you do, Gamzee," he mumbled into the troll's shirt. "It's, uh, what makes you...you."

Gamzee gently played with Tavros' large horns, feeling the sharp tips curiously. He always wondered how strong Tavros' neck must be to hold up their weight all the time.  
"Thanks bro," He smiled warmly, licking a tiny bit of sopor from his bottom lip.

Tavros's mind willed him to speak. However, it was also raging a battle in his mind for sleep, which is the side that won. he breathed softly into Gamzee, happy with the way the day panned out.

 

Tavros didn't normally dream- this time was no exception. So, he wasn't surprised when he woke up later, feeling as if he had just closed his eyes.

Gamzee was awake, surprisingly, but his eyes were lightly closed. He was focusing on the rythmic breathing of his friend, trying to coax himself into falling back to sleep but unable to get his thoughts to stop swimming. It wasn't often his mind got cluttered like this, it was usually a wide expanse, especially when a fresh wave of sopor washed it clean and left him to space out. But with Tavros's head gently rested on him it left too much to think about for sleep.

"Mmmm," Tavros sighed, shifting atop his best friend. His grip around Gamzee's middle had become laxed, and he changed that by giving his torso a light squeeze. He listened to Gamzee's breathing; it was slow, rhythmic. Was he asleep?

One eye slipped open lazily, a small hum resonating in his chest as he felt the arms grip his midsection. His lips tugged upwards at the sides, only slight, but enough to show his comfort and satisfaction.

Tavros smiled, feeling the hum agains himself and he partially sat up.  
"Hi," He said sheepishly. He looked behind himself, back at his legs, and maneuvered himself until he was sitting in front of Gamzee, crossing his limp legs the best he could by moving them around.

Gamzee smiled and stifled a yawn, his face paint smeared to reveal patches of gray skin. "Well hey there," He murmured, clearing his throat as he heard the scratchiness of his own voice. "What are you doing all up right now my brother? Honk."

Tavros grinned and rubbed the back of his neck- the sleeping position was awkward, and left him with a kink in his shoulders- but he would work it out later.   
"Just, uh, awake I guess. Did, uh, you fall asleep too?"

"Yeah, I slept for a little while y'know." He watched Tavros rubbing his neck and frowned. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I, uh, am okay I think." Tavros gave another close-lipped smile. The memory of an hour ago was fuzzy, but...there was enough there to make his face flush when he remembered...things.

"You were sleeping kinda motherfucking awkward I know. Want me to help?" His smiled toothily, sharp fangs protruding from his black lips.

Tavros blinked.   
"Um..." His hand stopped kneading at the back of his neck and he flushed a deep copper. "I, uh, guess if maybe, you...wanted to? Maybe?"

He laughed and scooted himself behind Tavros, rubbing his hands together with a determined expression. "Alright, let's kick these motherfucking knots down the stairs." He began to massage Tav's shoulders and neck, his hands strongly pressing up against the muscle and kneading out the kinks. "That feel alright or is it too rough? Honk."

Tavros bit his lip to supress a groan. He shook his head, bowing it afterwards and closing his eyes. He leaned back into Gamzee's hands just the slightest bit.  
"No, uh. It feels, um, really good."

"Good," His smile was of pure pride, and his thumbs pressed into the muscle under his shoulderblades and made circles, working down into the tissue. "Motherfucking tense as hell. You need to chill out more, y'know?"

Tavros shuddered- Gamzee was a miracle worker. Was there anything in the world he wasn't wonderful at? Tavros doubted that.   
"I, uh, guess that, maybe, I could...chill out? A little more." Tavros sighed. "I, uh, am always keeping after myself, with, uh, my legs and all."

"No shit? Man you can't be putting all that motherfucking strain on yourself. You know if you ever need another pair of motherfucking hands I'm always up for helping a brother out." He was massaging a little more gently now, but also moving his hands further down Tav's back to his midsection and eventually lower back with a tiny, mischievious smirk.

Tavros leaned forward, humming.  
"Mmmm-" he sighed. "I, uh, think that would be, um, very nice of you, Gamzee." Tavros was growing more nervous as Gamzee's hands traveled further south, but he tried not to care. It felt so damn good...

Gamzee massaged his friend's hips, and without really giving it much thought exhaled onto the back of his neck. It wasn't originally intended to be a blatant act of seduction, but Gamzee decided he didn't mind if it was taken as one. Tavros was sober now, and if he wasn't okay with it he could say at any time to stop.

Tavros sucked in a big swig of air- Gamzee's fingers were cool on his hot skin. He licked his lips, glad that Gamzee couldn't see him do so. And, without thinking, his hands reached for Gamzee's, putting more pressure on his fingers.  
"If, um," Tavros was fumbling with his words so terribly badly. "Uh, I mean, it's okay, uh, if maybe...um. If. You wanted to, maybe, if you want, to um. Maybe,  
sort of, um, a little harder? If it's okay. With you, I mean." His face was a deep copper, and he bit his tongue. Stupid, stupid stupid! he thought to himself.

Gamzee could almost taste Tavros's anxiety, and he pressed a little harder as he kneaded his friend's hips. He leaned forward to press his nose against the side of Tav's neck, feeling how hot it was from the blood that had collected there, practically draining the rest of his body. "Chill motherfucker, I can feel more knots starting with every 'um'." His smile was bright, but it morphed shape to give the warm troll's neck a very faint kiss, just barely skimming the burning warm flesh.

If his face got any hotter, it was sure to set fire. Tavros tilted his head to the side to make room for Gamzee's face to rest there. His hands still clasped over Gamzee's, they guided the larger set of hands to the front of his hips, where the bones jutted out ever-so-slightly, and inched their way under the material of his shirt.

It was now Gamzee's turn to take in a deep breath, eagerly letting his hands grip onto the bare skin of Tavros's hips, feeling the warmth seep into his palms. He slid them upwards, trailing them all the way up his sides, pushing the shirt up as he went. But when he got to where his breastbone started he let them fall back down, taking in the smoothness with a relaxed grin. He continued this calm stroking of his sides, his breathing still even but a violet blush peeking through his smudged face paint.

This is okay, this is okay, this is okay- Tavros's mind changed. He wasn't used to so much touching- nobody wanted to touch a cripple. Nobody wanted to be with someone who couldn't feel or make any use of their legs. But...Gamzee did. Right then and there, Tavros changed his mind. He was still nervous, yes, but...it happened: he had flushed feelings for Gamzee and finally understood.  
He understood what it was like to want to make someone so happy, to make them feel so good like they've never felt. He knew now what it meant to want someone completely, whether sexually or emotionally or mentally. It didn't matter. He wanted all of Gamzee. One hand let go of Gamzee's, and reached behind himself to weave into the thick, curly hair of the one behind him.

The smile that crossed his mouth was purely joyful, and he let his lips gently press against Tav's neck once more. He let the kiss use a little more suction, grazing his teeth against the tough, warm skin without actually pricking him. The next time his hands slid up his sides they didn't stop, and he began to pull the shirt up and off of Tavros. He exhaled warm breath onto his friend's neck, before murmuring quietly, "You okay motherfucker?"

Tavros nodded, his hands weaving around in Gamzee's hair. It was so soft, bouncy, curly, beautiful, perfect.   
"Yeah, uh. Yes. I am definitely okay." He wriggled his arms out of the holds of his sleeves, the shirt now bunched up around his neck. He was so used to this, and it had become easy for him. He pulled away from Gamzee for a moment to lift the shirt completely off his torso.  
His back was still to Gamzee, which he found slightly awkward, but good at the same time. At least he couldn't see the stupid look on his face. Tavros sat there, unsure of what to do with himself now.He sat, with his hands in his lap, breathing deep and quick.

Gamzee wrapped his arms around Tavros' midsection, peppering his neck with kisses. He stopped momentarily to lift his own shirt up and off, and then resumed his hold on the other troll, relishing the feeling of the warm, copper-tinted skin against his own.

Tavros gasped when he felt Gamzee's bare torso against his back. It felt so good...  
Tavros's hands ran along Gamzee's forearms, which currently presented themselves around his stomach.   
"Gamzee...uh...do you think that, maybe, if it was okay with you...I could...maybe kiss you? Just one time?" Tavros's head swam as he asked the question- what the hell was he doing?

"Just one motherfucking time? Well yeah, but I might be all up to break all this 'just one time' business." He moved into a position in front of Tavros, crossing his legs. He then slid his hands under Tavros' butt and pulled him into his lap, situating his legs on either side of his hips. "Comfortable?"

Tavros squeaked when Gamzee moved him- now, he didn't tell many people this, but although his legs were a hundred percent useless, some of the nerve endings were still working. It was a semi-numb pressure when Gamzee lifted him from under his rear end. But he could feel it and that made his world come crashing down- it was absolutely wonderful.  
"Um, yeah. I think, that this is good."

"Motherfucking great." He leaned over and brushed his lips over Tavros's nose, cheeks, and especially around his mouth. He would teasingly kiss the edges of his mouth, without actually kissing his lips directly. "You're pretty fucking warm," He purred, taking in a deep breath and exhaling it onto Tav's jawline.

Tavros breathed Gamzee in, eagerly tilting his head to accomidate his lips wherever they would land.   
"I, uh, am...kind of...blushing, a lot, I think. And maybe, um, I think that's why." He was babbling. His fingers spidered along Gamzee's neck, up to his jaw, and touching Gamzee's lips lightly. With ginger pressure, he guided Gamzee's face back to his, consuming the troll's mouth.

Tavros had to admit, when he was sober, it was so much better.


	3. Three

Gamzee smiled faintly into the kiss, letting his tongue brush against the troll's bottom lip teasingly, as if he hadn't already done enough of that already. His strong hands took their place massaging Tav's hips again, his eyes closed gently. He made a small, contented hum, feeling his own skin start to warm up.

Tavros's tongue flicked out to catch Gamzee's and oh, gog. He couldn't get enough, and they had just begun. Tavros leaned into Gamzee, closing every inch of space between the two.

What even is air?

Gamzee's hands slipped down slightly and into the hem of Tavros' pants, anticipating his reaction happily. It was the best part of this, knowing that Tavros was happy and pleased by the noises, the movements, even the breathing. All of it made him want more; more of the noises, the movements, the breathing and the emotions. He wanted to discover everything about him, the things he didn't know yet about Tavros's body. Things that were only for him.

Tavros chirped against Gamzee's mouth and he withdrew reluctantly. His eyes flickered down to the hand that was slowly making it's way into his pants. He could feel Gamzee's hand there, although the sensation was not full. Not like it was supposed to be.

He undid the button and drew back so he could effectively remove them, all while looking at Tavros expectantly to make sure that he was okay with things. He quietly voiced his thought, "Are you still okay my brother?"

Tavros blinked. "Um, I, um..Uh. Think that, maybe, I might be? I ...uh. I don't know. Maybe? yes?" Wasn't this what matesprits do only? Tavros's stomach was doing somersaults.

Gamzee stopped immediately, his hands pulling away as if they had just been hit with a hammer. "Tavbros I'm not doing a motherfucking thing unless you're totally positive about it. If you've got any doubt all up in your think pan then this isn't motherfucking happening." His gaze was oddly serious for his usual demeanor.

"I, uh, just...am a little, um, not sure about, uh." Tavros swallowed. "How you...feel?" Tavros shrank back a little bit- he didn't want Gamzee to pull away- not unless he was just after a fuck.  
Tavros was a cripple, and pretty pathetic, but he didn't need anyone's pity, nor did he want to be someone's booty call.

Gamzee's eyes softened considerably, and his lips tugged up into the slightest hint of a smile. "How I feel?" He looked down and then chuckled.  
"Well my motherfucking invertebrother, I think you're the best motherfucking thing the mirthful messiahs ever did do for me. You've got the cutest motherfucking smile especially when you're acting all shy and shit, and when you're all stuttering it makes me want to kiss the stutters away and let you just motherfucking chill. I wouldn't all up and have the gumption to get into his motherfucking situation if I wasn't sure that you're the best motherfucking troll I've ever met." His smile had grown with every word, and he was beaming, not even caring how sappy and diabetes-sweet that was, because he felt every piece of it to be true.

Tavros's heart fluttered in his chest. Every word that Gamzee said, crude language or not, made him absolutely high. He breathed out a long sigh, and with a newfound love for the troll in front of him, drew Gamzee up to him. He planted a firm kiss on Gamzee's soft mouth.  
"I think that-" kiss. "I have-" kiss. "Really, really, um-" kiss. Kiss, kiss. "Red feelings for you."

Gamzee felt his own heart swell with each kiss and the words in between, as he tried to coax his smile away so he could make a proper kissing position with it. But he couldn't make himself stop smiling, stop feeling this high that sopor could never give him, something that was different and unique and he wanted to hold it forever. He stole several kisses of his own, and used Tavros' method of communication, "I think-" kiss. "I would say-" kiss. "I feel the same-" kiss. "red motherfucking feelings." Kiss.

So this was what it felt like to have a quadrant filled...Tavros wanted more. More of the sensations Gamzee was giving him, more of the words that he was saying, more kissing, more touching, more everything.  
"Gamzee," Tavros started between kisses. "I think that maybe," Tavros almost smiled. "You should, uh, stop...smiling? Maybe?" Kiss.

Gamzee chuckled and let his lips brush over Tavros' cheek. "It's hard when you're making me as motherfucking happy as you are." But he gently pressed his lips into Tav's for another kiss, and the smile faded as he slipped his tongue into it.

Tavros smiled, until he felt Gamzee's slick tongue slide into his mouth, which he eagerly met with his own. Tavros wrapped his arms around Gamzee's neck, his fingers clawing into the larger troll's back, so as to bring him closer. He did his best to jut his hips towards Gamzee's, but it was a difficult thing for him to do.

Gamzee nipped his bottom lip mischieviously and brought their hips together, the task being much easier due to his able body. He exerted a small amount of pressure, and his own small groan was stifled as he pressed further into the kiss. His hands were rested on Tav's hips gently, occasionally stroking up and down.

Tavros was trying, he really was, to react. He wanted to move his body against Gamzee's in a way that he knew he should be doing right now. But it was so hard...so fucking hard to do this. It literally almost made him want to cry.  
Instead, Tavros allowed Gamzee to take away all of his insecurities and worries. He sighed against Gamzee's mouth, his name, very softly.

Gamzee tilted his head a little further and brought the kiss closer, if that was even remotely possible. He could tell at this point he was probably jabbing the troll in his lap, but as far as Gamzee knew Tavros wouldn't be able to tell either way. His hands roamed from Tav's lower back, to his hips and up his sides, trying to reach every bit of exposed skin as if it was going to disappear in a few seconds.  
Tavros just wasn't really paying attention; this was a lot for him to take in. But, as his mind wandered places other than his mouth and Gamzee's, he also became aware of himself. And...he felt incompetent again. He broke for air, gulping down oxygen like he hadn't breathed for months. His chest rose and fell with heavy pants.  
"I, uh...I'm sorry...about..." His face flushed a deep copper.

Gamzee's own breath came raggedly, and he took his hand from Tav's lower back to wipe the side of his mouth. "What the motherfuck could you possibly have to be sorry for?" He replaced his hand, stroking the small of his back desirably.

Tavros shook his head, attempting to swallow the blush that was nearly choking him out of the room. He put his hands at the base of Gamzee's neck, drawing him closer. His eyes closed and he pressed his forehead to the troll's.

"Tell me," Gamzee's voice now had a touch of anxiety lacing it's usual chill, raspy tone. He gently lapped at Tavros's lip, encouraging his reply silently as his hands carressed the soft flesh of his middle.

He couldn't hold it in anymore.  
"Iwantyousobad," Tavros breathed out. "ButImkindofscaredandIcan'tdoalotandohgogIjustneedtoumshutup." Tavros squeezed his eyes tightly shut, not wanting to look Gamzee in the face. This sort of thing was embarassing for him...

A smile broke onto Gamzee's face without his consent, and he brought his hands to the sides of Tav's face. "You know I will be as motherfucking gentle with you as I possibly motherfucking can. You don't have to be all up and scared, just here, look into my eyes." He stared at Tav's closed eyes, waiting for them to open.

Tavros opened his eyes, the big orbs gazing into Gamzee's half-lidded ones. He breathed out a shaky breath and nodded.  
"Okay," he said. Now, maybe Tavros was just making assumptions, but...Gamzee was now his matesprit...right?

Gamzee locked their eyes, not even skipping a beat. As if he read Tavros' mind, the next words out of his mouth were, "You are my motherfucking matesprit and I don't motherfucking care if you can't walk or can't move as much as I can. I don't care if you think you're stupid for being embarassed and genuine and motherfucking real. All I care about is making you happy and seeing that motherfucking smile. Alright?"

Tavros nodded and bit his lip- a small smile tugged at his lips. Hearing Gamzee say that...He almost moaned just hearing it. His fingers worked their way along Gamzee's back, bringing the troll so much closer. His nails dug into Gamzee's skin.  
"Gamzee," he breathed.

"Yeah?" Now that he had Tavros in a place where he wanted it, Gamzee was going to tease the fuck out of him. He pressed his lips to Tav's jawline, sucking on the warm coppery-gray skin. "You gotta tell me what you want brother," He hissed into the troll's ear.

"Ah. I..." What did he want? Everything. All of Gamzee, every last square inch of him. "I want- fuck." He could barely speak, the way Gamzee was nipping and kissing and sucking at his skin. Tavros writhed beneath the tall troll, his hands roaming along his broad shoulders and into his curly hair. "All of you," he finally groaned.

Gamzee's smirk widened, as he lay Tavros back. "I get the motherfucking gist of what you're asking but maybe you should make it a little clearer..." He crawled on top of him, and at that point none of the warm skin of his matesprit was safe. His lips found his neck, jawline, collarbone, breastbone, shoulders, ears, and eventually Tavros' own lips.  
Tavros wiggled around under his matesprit, eager for more but loving the teasing at the same time. His body was definitely reacting, and that was...okay. It was perfectly okay. Tavros moaned, feeling Gamzee's lips all over his skin.

Gamzee donated some time to sucking on the side of Tavros' neck, eager to leave his mark. When he finally pulled away he had a wide smile at his handiwork, that being the large brownish hickey he left in a very noticeable spot. And then his mouth was at Tav's ear again, "You gotta motherfucking tell me," he whispered in his rasp tone.

Tavros couldn't feel the hickey, but he could sure as shit feel Gamzee sucking on the side of his neck. When Gamzee pulled away, he groaned. Tell him...What does he want?  
"Mmm," he sighed. "Everywhere. Gog, nnn." He tried his best to move his hips against Gamzee's, to rock in rhythm with him.

Gamzee used his 'everywhere' and ran with it, kissing his chest down his stomach and then back up again to his lips. When he finally reclaimed his tongue and caught his breath, he stood up for a moment only to remove his own pants at an agonizingly slow pace, a devious smile never leaving his face.

"Ugh," Tavros whimpered when the pressure from his matesprit's body lifted itself off of him. He watched Gamzee undressing and licked his lips- he felt slightly awkward here, laying by himself, but knew...he wouldn't be alone down here for long.  
God...Gamzee was teasing him and he hated it and liked it so much it hurt. Tavros wriggled around on the floor, unsure of what to do with himself.  
"Get back down here, dammit," he mumbled.

Finally Gamzee brought himself back down, chuckling with amusement and letting his mouth clash with the other troll's, his hands on Tav neck, their bodies pressed up against one another in a way that was at the same time hot and uncomfortable as it was amazing and arousing. "You still haven't told me," He cooed in that gogdamned voice, nipping his matesprit's earlobe as he did so.

Tavros couldn't help it- a small moan slipped off of his tongue as Gamzee nibbled at his earlobe. His hands gripped Gamzee's hair, maybe a bit too tight. He couldn't wind his arms around his matesprit hard enough.  
"Gog, Gamzee...nnn, just touch me."

Without needing any further encouragement, he let his right hand slide down Tav's warm body while the other rubbed the base of his right horn. His lips playfully avoided Tav's, instead opting again to kiss every spot of skin around them. Gamzee's right hand slid across the troll's inner thigh, gripping the flesh gently and waiting for the inevitable noises that Gamzee desperately wanted to hear.  
And Tavros complied- A breathy moan escaped his lips and he grabbed onto Gamzee terribly tight.  
"Nnn, Gamzee, ah." Gamzee's touches alone were enough to get him hot and bothered, but this...this was enough to make him cry out.

Gamzee felt satisfied with the display, and wasted no time in gently skimming his hand from inner thigh down onto Tav's too-long-neglected length. Gamzee very gently kissed Tavros' lips as his touches began very light and careful, wanting to make sure he heard every sound possible of the troll below him. "You motherfucking okay?" His lips lingered near Tav's, and his eyes scanned his copper-tinted face.

Tavros whimpered, a set of his nails digging into Gamzee's back.  
"I, uh..." He closed his eyes, tilting his head back. "Mmm, yeah. Ahh, Gamzee." This honestly wasn't what Tavros had expected, coming over here. But, gog, he was glad it turned out this way.  
Putting a hand at the back of Gamzee's neck, he drew the troll's mouth to his again, his tongue entering Gamzee's mouth before their lips collided.  
Gamzee felt the nails dig into his skin but it only made him give a slight squeeze with his right hand, pressing into the kiss happy to oblige. His breathing was deeper and more airy than it had been before, as if he was getting off on Tav's noises alone. Which, he very well could have been.

Even though some sensation was lost due to his accident, Tavros could still very well feel Gamzee pumping his length. He did his best to raise his hips, deeper into Gamzee's hand. Oh, gog, he needed to get these damn things off. He reached down, unwinding his arms from Gamzee's body and pushed down his pants, freeing himself and Gamzee's hand.

Gamzee couldn't help chuckling at his reaction, letting his hand pick up a small amount of speed and his tongue brush against the top of Tavros' mouth. When he pulled away he managed a low whisper, "You're a motherfucking miracle." He made sure to exhale the words onto his flushed neck, chasing it with two suction-filled kisses.

Tavros then let his shyness go-  
"Gog, Gamzee. Hnnnn, I hope...I hope I can feel you inside me and- ah." His face was a deep copper and he buried it in Gamzee's shoulder. It was getting harder to contain himself.

This was a lot different than when he did it on his own, that was for sure.

Gamzee's smile was as bright as it could possibly be, hearing his matesprit let go of all the things he wanted to say but was too shy to say. He circled the base of Tav's horn with his thumb as his right hand did the same around his tip, moving his lips to nibble on his earlobe so he could hear Tavros' reaction clearly.

"Ah, nnn." He couldn't...not when Gamzee was being so delicious and so wonderful and oh, gog, he was such a turn-on. "Gamzee, I can't...hnn," He was close, so close...

Gamzee's senses soaked up everything they could pick up on, from the feeling of Tavros squirming beneath him, to the sound of his moans and gasps; the taste of his lips to the sight of his moistened, copper-flushed skin. He decided to suddenly increase his pace tenfold, hoping to catch Tav off guard.

And it did- Tavros's breath hitched.  
His body tensed, and his mouth latched onto Gamzee's shoulder, teeth digging in enough to make marks. His stomach turned and, since he couldn't contain himself any longer, he released.

Gamzee hardly flinched at the teeth in his shoulder, only pressed his lips tightly to Tav's and guided him through the wave of pleasure. When he felt Tav was finished he brought his hand up, smearing the orangish-brown genetic material across his floor. "Motherfucking amazing," He murmured, his lips lingering near his matesprit's.  
Tavros panted- honestly, he felt slightly embarassed. He looked into Gamzee's face, searching for a response, a foreword, anything.  
"I, uh...feel like I should, maybe, apologize?"

"Apologize? What the motherfuck for?" He pecked Tav's lips, wishing he could somehow let his matesprit just feel an afterglow instead of embarrassment.

Tavros leaned into the small kiss before his head fell back against the floor. His hands rested on either side of Gamzee's head. He shrugged. Tavros blinked big, black eyelashes up at Gamzee.  
"I think that, maybe, sometime if you would like, we can go see, uh, Equius, and maybe he can, probably, give me metal legs...?" Tavros paused. "So that, sometime, it...will be better?"

"Better?" Gamzee seemed almost angered when that word passed Tavros' lips. "What the motherfuck do you mean better? That was the best motherfucking miracle I ever did part of, there is no motherfucking way you having metal legs will make things any better than they motherfucking are. I don't give a motherfuck about your motherfucking mobility, I care about making you motherfucking happy!" He had started to work himself up, and his fangs drove into his lip in an attempt to calm himself down.

Tav's hands withdrew themselves from Gamzee's face and he drew back, his brow furrowing and his mouth pursing into a thin line. Honestly, it was more a problem Tavros had with himself. He hated being restrained to a chair. He hated it that he could never run, never walk, jump, skip, hop, wrap his legs around Gamzee's waist, nothing. Not without prosthetic help, anyway.

But,  
seeing as it made Gamzee upset to talk about it, he made a mental note to bring it up. And to go get his legs on his own.

Gamzee paused as Tavros pulled his hands away, and he instantly frowned apologetically. "I'm sorry. I just can't stand you thinking you're less than a motherfucking person because you can't walk. I didn't mean to get all fucking salty about it." He gave him a tender kiss, followed by a solemn "Honk?"

Tavros leaned into the kiss before letting his head fall back on the floor. "It's, uh, okay." He sighed.

Gamzee gently pressed his nose into Tav's neck, sadness bubbling up in him at his matesprit's obvious upsetness. He wanted to say something reassuring but he knew it would only get him worked up again by talking about it.

They had fallen asleep on the floor, and that was okay. Tavros was strewn against Gamzee's chest, his head carefully tilted so his horns weren't a huge problem.


	4. Four

He opened his eyes, blinking around the room- Gamzee's room. Slowly he sat up, trying his best not to wake the troll and memories of the previous day flooded back to him. Kisses. Touching. It made him shiver with excitement- how would today go? He was on a mission from the time he opened his eyes. As quietly as he could, Tavros drug himself over to his chair and lifted into it, with only minor grunting. It wasn't long before he was wheeling towards the front door.

At the creaking of Tavros' chair Gamzee shifted, rolling over and making a low mumbling noise. He started to sit up partway, and then slumped back down, more jumbled phrases slipping out of his mouth- the only sensible word was 'miracles'.

Tavros smiled, coming to a stop next to Gamzee. He looked down, eyes focused on his mouth. He remembered how it tasted and how warm and slick and wonderful his tongue was. Tavros shook himself back to reality and pushed himself forward.  
"Ah!" He jumped when he rolled over one of the horns and covered his mouth quickly, eyes darting back to Gamzee's limp body.

Gamzee jolted up, waving his arms around as if he expected to ward off an attacker. "Whazuh!?" He then realized it was only Tavros, and his paint-smeared face turned a faint shade of embarassed violet at his outburst.

Tavros gave a half-assed smile, even though he wanted to giggle at his matesprit's response. He turned his chair around so he was facing the sinewy troll.  
"Uh, hi," Tavros squeaked meekly.

Gamzee's frown gave way into a smile, his sharp fangs resting on his bottom lip. "Morning my motherfucking matesprit," He cooed, crawling over to hug Tavros' lifeless legs. "How are you all feeling today?" He rested his chin on Tavros' knees, looking up at him with sleep-glazed eyes.

Tavros feathered his hands through Gamzee's soft, curly hair. His smile grew, his teeth still not showing.  
"I'm, uh, okay." He leaned forward, resting his forehead on one of Gamzee's horns before sliding down to bury his face in Gamzee's hair. Everything about Gamzee reeked of sopor slime, and that was okay- though, Tavros had decided that the substance wasn't for him. "Im, uh, going to run some errands maybe, today. If that's okay? You can, uh, come with me if you want? I think that would, um, be nice?"

"Sounds like a motherfucking good time, my brother. Honk." He leaned into Tav's face on his hair, nuzzling against the fabric of his pants. "I should probably visit the hygeineblock first though, get my motherfucking clean on."

Tavros nodded, pulling himself away. He took Gamzee's face in his hands.  
"Is it, um, maybe okay with you if...I go see Equius?" Tavros was unsure if it would upset his matesprit, and he was slightly nervous when asking him this. He wanted to check and see, maybe, if he had new legs for him.

Gamzee's face stilled, and it felt as if he'd just been suddenly frozen in place. But the sensation only lasted a moment before he slowly relaxed again, his eyes taking on a slight "lost puppy" effect. When he did speak again, his voice was low, "Yeah, you go ahead." He managed a small, lazy smile. "You can check all up on that while I'm in the ablution trap."

Tavros pulled Gamzee's face to his, planting a light kiss on his lips. He was kind of afraid that he would get upset, since he didn't like the idea of it yesterday. He was glad he understood.  
"If you need me," He breathed before diving in for another, heavier kiss. "Come find me." Kiss, kiss, kiss.

Gamzee's smile crookedly branched across his face with each kiss, and he gave a gentle nod.  
"Does wanting more of your motherfucking taste count as needing you?" He nibbled at Tav's thigh through his pants mischieviously.

Tavros smiled, his hands feathering through curly hair again. He could feel slight sensation, but not full- still, it felt good.  
"Mmm," he cooed. "Well, um, we can, uh, fix that...when I get back, maybe?"

"Damn straight," He nuzzled Tav's stomach, leaving several traces of grayish face paint. He chuckled and started to stand up, "A motherfucker needs to go get himself nice and clean before he gets dirty again." He then leaned down to give his matesprit's lip a tiny lick, and then headed into his hygeineblock.

"Ah," Tavros's tongue flicked out, catching traces of Gamzee's own slick purple tongue. He sighed, watching his lover saunter off and got chills up and down his spine. So, turning- even though now he really didn't want to leave, he headed out through Gamzee's door.

"There you are," Came a STRONG voice from his left. It was Equius, coming from the direction of Tavros's room.  
Tavros flashed him a smile and noticed Equius's eyes flicker to his shirt, where Gamzee had smeared facepaint. He blushed a faint copper before crossing his arms over his stomach. "I have made you the best pair of legs, brownblood." Tavros nodded and followed the tall, muscular troll to his respiteblock.

A menagerie of equiment littered the room, along with robots. Equius, without warning, lifted Tavros and lay him out on a table.  
"Strip," he commanded curtly.

Tavros was used to this routine- he had done it plenty of times. Doing his best, he lifted his hips and unbuttoned his pants, sliding them off. Equius, in the meantime, went to a corner of his room and fiddled around until he came back with metal casings for his legs. Tavros turned his head, breathing in deeply.  
This was the part he hated the most.

Tavros sat up and moved aside as Equius lay out the open casings before lifting Tavros to sit in them. They went from the top of his thighs, down, all the way to his feet. The legs were actually holds that fit over his legs, not brand new legs.

As Equius closed the case over Tavros's legs, he took a deep breath in. Equius didn't stop the routine, clicking snaps closed, and finally...the pins. Tavros held his breath as the first one went in- there were eight. These pins went into his hips, attatching themselves to nerves and sensory projectors. Tavros whined, biting his lip as the pin slid into place.

One down, seven to go. He wished Gamzee was by his side, even just to hold his hand. Maybe it would make things better...

By the time the procedure was done, opaque brown tears gathered at the ends of Tavros's eyes. Equius nodded and watched as Tavros slid down from the table and wobbled a few steps. He fiddled around for a bit before sliding back into his pants. Quickly he thanked Equius and wobbled out of the troll's respiteblock, pushing his chair in front of him.  
Walking was hard, and it hurt. The muscles in  
his legs screamed at him to stop, sit down! But he wouldn't. While his legs burned, his ego brightened. Tavros felt confident. He felt good. He bit his lower lip as a goofy grin crossed his face and he neared Gamzee's room. Finally, he slid open the door and poked his head in- no sign of Gamzee.

He stepped away from the chair, letting it wheel off on it's own. Only then was he aware of the sticky brown blood that collected at his thighs, from the pins. His fingers reached down, touching the blood. He drew his hand away, seeing that yes, he was bleeding quite heavily, but it wasn't a big deal. he had done this before, and he would be just fine.

Gamzee examined himself in the mirror, his lazy, lidded eyes, his smooth, paint-free face. He always felt weird and alien without the makeup on, it was just something he did and it made him who he was. He dipped his finger into the slightly cold slime pie on the counter next to him, watching himself as he ate it. If the other trolls were right about one thing, it was that the slime definitely didn't look appetizing. But it made him feel good, and calm, and it made the little chanting in his head die down. He argued with himself for a few minutes and then decided not to bother with the makeup at the moment, instead opting to towel himself off the rest of the way and slip on clothes. Not that he would need them by the time Tav got back..  
Gamzee slipped on his baggy pants and then headed out of the hygeineblock, a towel draped over his head. "Is my motherfucking Tavbro back?" He knew the answer, he could hear the chair squeak. Unless someone else was in his room, which would make this sort of awkward.

Tavros stood there- his stomach turned with nervous anticipation. He twiddled his fingers together, watching Gamzee make his appearance.  
"Tada?" His voice was a quiet peep and he held out his arms. His legs ached beneath him, not used to being used but...this was wonderful.

Gamzee tossed the towel up so he could see, and his eyes immediately traced him up and down. It seemed, however, that the only think he was really able to focus on was the blood. "You're bleeding a lot," He finally managed hoarsely, looking slightly ill.

Tavros's smile faded quickly and he looked down at himself, his arms dropping to his sides. Yes, he was bleeding. Actually, he should probably change his pants and bandage himself. He shrugged, still looking down.  
"I'm, uh, okay. I think."

He felt a pang in his heart as Tav's smile was chased away by his unenthusiasm, and he quickly headed over and wrapped him up in the tightest of hugs. "Motherfuck, Tav, they're great. Maybe you'll be less all upset about not being able to motherfucking walk and shit."  
He didn't seem to care as Tav's blood seeped onto his clean pants, at all. He drew back slightly from the hug to press his nose up to Tavros's, giving a tiny smile and a quiet "honk".

Tavros did his best to bring back a smile. Somewhere deep inside, he knew that Gamzee wouldn't be pleased. Did it matter? A war began to rage inside his mind- was it selfish of him to want to change himself? Gamzee loved him the way he was. He shouldn't have done it. But he wanted to walk so bad.  
"I guess," Tavros mumbled against Gamzee's nose. "I should, probably, maybe get, uh, cleaned up..."

"Yeah, you get your motherfucking clean on and I'll be waiting for you when you're all done, okay? I still need your motherfucking taste." His smile grew more genuine and he gently brushed their lips together, hardly enough to be a kiss until he pushed into it with desire.

"Maybe," Tavros started, leaning into Gamzee's mouth. His tongue flicked out, grazing Gamzee's sharp teeth. "It can wait..." No, he thought. Gross, I'm covered in blood.  
Tavros pulled away and wiped his mouth. His hands, which currently rested on Gamzee's chest, slid down to his stomach before he stepped back.

Gamzee chuckled and ruffled Tav's mohawk, his good mood returning. "Go on, and I'm gonna change and see whats up with that crabby motherfucker Karkat on Trollian." He pulled his stained pants off, tossing them aside and looking for replacements.

Tavros sighed through his nose, slinking out of Gamzee's respiteblock and doing his best to jog to his own. He almost fell a time or two, but he was trying to work quickly.

He bandaged himself up as speedily as he dared, wiping away dry, brown blood from his thighs and sliding into a new pair of pants. Metal feet clanked on the cold, gray floor as he made his way back to Gamzee's respiteblock. As he closed in on the door, he tried to slide to a stop. However, he ended up falling on the side of his butt and yelped- he felt the four pins on his right side sink deep, deep, deep into his muscles and oh, gog it hurt...

Gamzee looked up from his husktop and stood up, poking his head out the door. "Woah, Tavbro? Are you motherfucking okay?" He knelt down and grabbed Tav up in his arms, holding him close and practically trembling. "What happened?"

Tavros latched onto Gamzee, smiling through his embarrassment.  
"Uh, I, uh, got too...excited, maybe?" Without thinking, Tavros maneuvered himself to wrap his arms around Gamzee's middle, clinging to his front like a spider monkey. "Look what I can do now," he mumbled in the tall troll's ear, taking his gray earlobe in his mouth, nipping lightly.

Gamzee's unpainted face flushed gently, and he let a tiny smirk cross his lips. "If legs are all it takes to get you excited," He gently pulled away from Tav's teeth on his ear to press them into his lips and slipped his tongue across his bottom lip. "Then I wonder what shit like that does to you."

"Hnng," Tavros groaned. It was hard to say- hell, it was hard to even talk when Gamzee was near him, let alone moving his tongue all over his mouth.  
Tavros ravished Gamzee's mouth, not caring if they were still in the hallway, or who found them. He fell back, taking Gamzee with him. Metal legs drew Gamzee's hips against his and Tavros sighed.

Gamzee seemed oddly exhilerated by Tavros' ability to pull their hips together, and although he had never once wished Tav to be any different than he was before, he had to admit it was very pleasant. His rested on his matesprit's chest, trying not to put too much weight on him due to his earlier bleeding. His lips met his throat, jawline, and collarbone, generally localized.

"HEY. WOAH. NO FUCKING IN THE HALLWAY."


	5. Five

Tavros was almost annoyed when Gamzee pulled his mouth away from his, but it quickly faded away when soft lips sucked on his skin elsewhere. He hissed, biting his lower lip and-  
Tavros jumped when he heard a familiar voice and tilted his head back, seeing an upside-down Karkat.

Gamzee looked up, his eyes half-lidded as always and a smile on his face. "Sorry motherfucking best friend, couldn't up and help myself."

"YEAH, OKAY, THAT'S DISGUSTING AND I DON'T WANT TO KNOW ANYMORE. JUST TAKE YOUR CONCUPISCENT SHIT IN A ROOM." Karkat shook his head and turned away, leaving Gamzee to chuckle.

Tavros covered his deep brown face, closing his eyes.  
"Oh, gog, oh, gog, that was so embarassing." Tavros unwound his legs from around Gamzee's hips and shook his head, to the best his horns would let him. Not that he cared if Karkat told anybody but...gog, this is why he never did anything bold. From then on, he vowed to stay the shy little troll-mouse he usually was.

"Nah man it wasn't that motherfucking bad, Karkat is just a crab." He snorted at his pun and picked Tavros up into his arms, smiling down at him. "Also I hope you up and fucking know that just because you can be walking all around the motherfucking place doesn't mean I'm not gonna carry you all around." He nudged the button to open his door with his hip, and did the same to close it behind him.

Well, maybe it was okay to be bold behind closed doors...Tavros moved in Gamzee's arms. He pulled the neck of Gamzee's shirt away, kissing softly at his shoulder. First, kisses, then a light suck. It quickly transitioned into Tavros taking a full part of Gamzee's flesh in his mouth, biting down softly. He would never say it aloud, but...he had maybe a little bit of a biting fetish?

Gamzee let out a small groan, and then quickly bit his lip. "Motherfuck Tav." He lay Tavros down on the floor and took his place on top of him, returning the favor and gently nipping and sucking at the tender flesh covering his jugular vein.

His teeth stayed put, but his lips drew back and let out a heated sigh. Again, he threw his legs over Gamzee's sides, locking them behind his back. Maybe it was animalistic, maybe ritual, but gog it felt so good when Tavros grinded his hips against Gamzee's- and not just in his lower half. He felt it in his stomach, in his chest, his everywhere.

A low growl rumbled in Gamzee's chest, and he tugged almost frantically at Tavros' shirt, trying to pull it up and over his horns but only getting it to his shoulders.   
"Help a motherfucker out," he breathed, his hands choosing now to explore the exposed flesh and massage at anything he grabbed.

Tavros chuckled, pulling his mouth away from Gamzee's shoulder. He was used to doing this. Carefully, he maneuvered himself out of his shirt, arching his back towards Gamzee's ferocious touches. His hands, now, slid up Gamzee's shirt, tickling at his flesh with feather-light caresses.

Gamzee sank his fangs into Tav's shoulder where it connected to his neck, just barely piercing through the skin. He drew back cautiously as he tasted a slight amount of metallic blood, his expression turning apologetic as he tried not to tremble at the hands all over his body.

"Hnng, no," Tavros sighed, seeing the distressed look on Gamzee's face. He made an attempt to lift Gamzee's shirt off. "Do it again..."

Gamzee aided in removing his shirt, and then bent down to grip Tav's shoulders and do small bites all up and down his neck, while letting his hand skim down into the hem of his pants.   
"Tav," He breathed onto his lover's pulse, which he then licked teasingly.

Tavros inhaled sharply at the new sensation that filled him. He raised his hips higher to meet Gamzee's hand and licked his lips. One arm wound around Gamzee's shoulders, while the other weaved into his curly locks. Hearing Gamzee say his name...It was so much better than he had ever imagined it. He honestly never imagined himself being with anybody because of his paralysis- not only that, but he was a basically useless troll. But the way Gamzee made him felt, and the way he said his name...

Tavros turned his head, burying his face in Gamzee's hair. He breathed in his matesprit's tangy scent and let a small groan slip through his lips.

Gamzee let a tiny smirk wiggle its way onto his mouth, and he chuckled weakly against against Tav's neck. "Gog damn Tav you're motherfucking amazing," He murmured airily, his lips brushing the small puncture marks he had left. He ground his hips against Tav's, feeling a groan rise up in his own chest, but he swallowed it back and pushed Tavros' pants down to his metal knees.   
He let his claws gently skim over Tav's stomach, hips and the top of his thigh, while his tongue pressed into his pulse and felt it quicken.

He was so awkward at this...Hearing Gamzee say his name, and all the wonderful things that came with it...He wanted to make Gamzee feel the way he was, but how? Fuck, here was Gamzee feeling him up, moaning his name into his ear...what should he say?

"Gamzee," Tavros started out. His voice was shaky- not only from the fact that he was about to die of sensory overload, but he was nervous. So   
nervous. "Fuck." Tavros cursed aloud out of frustration.

Gamzee grit his teeth and and shoved his own pants down, allowing himself to grind down again and let out a low, guttural moan as his name hit his ears. "Fuck Tav, I love it when you say my name." He bit down on his matesprit's neck again, and mumbled, "Shay at aghen. Pleashe."

Tavros moaned his name, a quiet murmur in his matesprit's hair. Once, twice, three times. Each time louder. Hands made their way down Gamzee's back, pushing him to move more.   
"Hnnn, Gamzee...please." Were his nails digging into Gamzee's back too much? No matter.

Gamzee responded extremely positively, and pressed down, gently pushing Tav's legs outwards with his own, and forced himself to stop biting and kissed his matesprit deeply.   
"Fuck." His eyes were clenched tightly shut, and he embraced the claws in his back wholeheartedly. "Tavros, I fucking, nnngh." He failed to finish his sentence as he rubbed the base of the smaller troll's horns, and let his tongue slip out and swipe his lips.

Tavros accepted the pressure of his legs being parted and moaned against Gamzee's tongue. He kissed him as aggressively as he dared, tasting his tangy tongue and enjoying it- it brought back memories of yesterday, being high as fuck with Gamzee and their first kiss. When he found his matesprit. Tavros moaned Gamzee's name, bucking against him.

Gamzee gently pressed against Tav's entrance more moans escaping his parted lips. "Fuck Tav I don't know how you do this shit to me, fuck, motherfuck," He bit his lip tightly and ran his hands up and down his matesprit's sides, letting his head tilt back.

Tavros wasn't going to lie, he was slightly scared. Scared? Nervous? He didn't have words for it. Were they even supposed to be doing this? He panted, clinging to Gamzee as tightly as he dared.   
Gamzee said he'd be gentle, Tavros cooed to himself. He wouldn't lie. No, Tavros knew Gamzee would never lie to him.   
"Gamzee," Tavros murmured. "Hnnn, Be careful-"

Gamzee was practically beyond hearing anything at that point, but at the very gentle way he pressed in the slightest bit he could have.   
"FUCK Tav," He panted, digging his fangs into the troll's neck and groaning. He was so hot, so void of air, he was positive he was forgetting to breathe but he didn't really care.

Tavros panted- this was uncomfortable. Would that change? It was foreign and awkward and strange but gog to have Gamzee inside him and moving and sweating and panting and moaning his name...it was so much at once.

He was glad, for just a moment, that he didn't have complete feeling of his lower half. But would that dull his pleasure, too?  
And then the pain faded away.

Gamzee let moans fill the surrounding air, as he gently pressed further and then back again. He started thrusts slowly, almost painfully slow for him; he didn't want to take any risks and hurt Tavros. But it was hard, so hard, when the troll beneath him was groaning and squirming and bucking and saying his name in that motherfucking voice that made him want to fucking LOSE it-  
Without warning Gamzee gave a strong shove, hissing Tavros' name.

Tavros sucked in a quick breath- it was a sharp pain and immense pleasure at the same time. One hand stayed at Gamzee's shoulders, while the other one traveled down, down, down, to rest at his lower back.  
He pushed Gamzee into a fitting rhythm, gladly rocking with him in perfect time. It was growing easeir to accept this, to like it- to love it. He wanted to stay like this forever, to never, ever quit.

"Nnn, Gamzee, ah-" Tavros's breath hitched. "ohmygog." Tavros lost all train of thought, feeling Gamzee thrust at a particularly delightful angle. He felt the other roll his hips and he bit his hip, whimpering pleasantly. "Hnnn, when you do that- ah."


	6. Six

Gamzee paused in his rhythm to look at Tavros, and then attempted to rethrust at the angle he had captured before. "Motherfuck, tell me Tav, how it fucking feels," He panted heavily, his jaw slack as he pressed in at he angle he found Tav loved.

Tavros pressed his lips together hard, stifling a moan. His eyes closed, he opened his mouth for a moan.  
"itfeelssogood," he breathed. "ah-ah, to feel you-there. Mmm." God, he was bad at this- he censored himself too much. But what if he said something stupid?

Gamzee just seemed all the more excited at Tavros' attempts at explaining, he pressed in further and let out his own guttural wail. "F-Fuck!" He reached his hand down to gently pump Tav, the rhythm as erratic as his current method of thrusts. "M-My name, fuck, Tav, say it," He buried his nose in his matesprits neck, exhaling deeply onto it.

Tavros turned his head, doing the best he could to sink his face into familiar, beautiful, erratic hair. He breathed, open mouthed, panting. All other cares and worries slipped away into nothing with each wave Gamzee sent through Tavros's body.   
"Gamzee," he moaned quietly. Then louder, and louder still.

Gamzee felt himself teetering at the edge, and by the third time he heard Tav moan his name he couldn't hold out much longer. He pressed in two deep shoves, and then groaned loudly. "FUCK Tavros!" Gamzee was then gripping Tavros' tightly and shuddering up against him, letting genetic material pool on the floor as he continued trembling in pleasure.

Tavros followed suit, letting out one last peep of a moan. He panted, all the while planting kisses at Gamzee's temple.  
His matesprit.  
His love.  
This was so perfect- to be here, covered by his body, to feel his sweat and to have just had such an amazing moment with him.

"I motherfucking love you. Everything about you. Your fucking cute as hell eyes, your scruffy ass mohawk, your little fucking fangs, the noises you make and the way you motherfucking move," Gamzee couldn't bring himself to breathe, he was smothering Tav in kisses almost everywhere on his face. "You're perfect. Motherfucking perfect. A miracle."

Tavros let a goofy grin cross his face, his hands gripping Gamzee's wrists and following them around wherever they went.  
I motherfucking love you. Gog, how that was music to his ears. His chest swelled with each kiss and each compliment until he thought it would burst. Finally, he caught Gamzee's face in ihs hands, looking him dead in the eyes. Slowly, carefully, he said,  
"I love you."

Gamzee looked back into Tavros' eyes and murmured, raspy, "I love you too."

BANG- "YOU GUYS ARE LOUD AS FUCKING HELL. SWEAR TO GOD, YOUR WAILS OF UNBRIDLED PASSION SHOOK THE WHOLE GOGDAMN STATION. SO THANK YOU FOR THAT, FUCKING ASSHOLES."   
Gamzee chuckled and gave Tav's ear a nibble. Tavros again covered his face, his blush almost too hot to touch.   
"Oh, gog-" Secretly, he smiled underneath this hands. He bit his lip at the nibbles Gamzee gave to his ear, glad that he hadn't moved. He loved the pressure of Gamzee's body tight up against his, and never wanted it to end.   
Finally, Tavros unwound his legs from around Gamzee's, but kept his knees pressed against the lanky troll's sides.

Gamzee continued murmuring sweet nothings into Tav's ear as he nipped at it, his hands gently cradling his neck. "I could stay here for motherfucking ever."

Tavros tilted his head just enough, grinning from ear to ear.  
"Mmmm, so coud I. But, uh, I think that maybe, um, we should...get cleaned up? Maybe?" Tavros's hands slid to Gamzee's chest, resting there.

"I'll only move from this motherfucking spot if you stay with me." He gave the spot he had been biting a small lick, as he let his hands rub Tav's horns. He felt calm and relaxed, but different than when he was high. It was a more fulfilling sort of emotion, almost overfilling; he felt as though all his happiness could just spill over and coat everything.

Oh, wait- it already had.

Tavros nuzzled Gamzee's hair.   
"Why would I...go...anywhere else?" Tavros reached for one of Gamzee's hands, drawing his long fingers up and kissing their tips.

Gamzee sighed contentedly, and there was a small knock at the door.

"Ay cee waits outside her furiends room, kneading to ask a supurr impurrtant question!"

Tavros gasped, raising his head to look at the door before thunking it back down to look at Gamzee. He covered his mouth.  
"It's Nepeta, oh my gog," he said through his fingers. Tavros wiggled underneath Gamzee, his stomach swelling with nervousness.

"Chill," He murmured, stroking the side of Tavros' face. "Yeah what the motherfuck is up?" He looked at the door, twisting his neck to do so.

"Ay cee couldn't help but overhear a teensy bit and is pawndering if this should go on her shipping wall as matespurrit?"

Gamzee smiled down at Tav, kissing his forehead. "Yeah, I'd say it fucking should be."

Tavros gave a small laugh underneath Gamzee, raising his shoulders childishly. It gave him butterflies to hear Gamzee say he was his matesprit...it was so wonderful.   
At the same time, though, it embarassed him that two people- and who knows how many more- could hear them.

"Oh yayyyy! Ay cee is- Yowch!" Gamzee just focused on Tavros, kissing his forehead, nose and cheeks gently and consistently. The only noise now seemed to be... Sniffing? Yes, that was definitely sniffing. And that could really only mean one person.

"Are you making sandwiches in there? I smell peanut butter and jelly." And then, of course, loud cackling.

"Oh my gog, Gamzee, I can't..." Tavros was absolutely mortified. This was the best and the worst day of his life at the same time. Peanut butter and fucking jelly sandwiches? "This is terrible."

 

"It's not so bad man. They just know we all up and fucking love each other, yknow?" but to spare his matesprit's emotions he spoke up. "Hey Terezi, tell the motherfuckers to leave me and my motherfucking matesprit to our wicked sandwiches, alright? I'll start honking around the hive motherfucking naked if we keep all up with these motherfucking interruptions. Tell that to my motherfucking best friend too."

More loud cackling, and receding footsteps.

Tavros tilted his head back and laughed, imagining Karkat's reaction, if he heard that. He smiled, taking Gamzee's face in his hands again and planting multiple kisses on his mouth.  
"You," he mumbled. "Are...so amazing."

"I think you have me mistaken for a cute big-horned motherfucker." He gave Tavros a few slow, curious kisses in return, exploring his mouth. "We should get motherfucking cleaned u-"

"WHAT. THE FUCK."

Gamzee stopped and then laughed when he realized Terezi must have relayed the message.

Tavros peeped at the sudden shout and sat up, oblivious to the heavy troll atop him. Big eyes stared from the door to Gamzee and back again, a big frown plastered onto his lips.

Gamzee pulled Tav into a warm embrace, giving his butt a small squeeze before standing up with a smirk. "Now I gotta get all motherfucking cleaned up again."

Tavros flushed- It was strange that he could go through an ordeal such as the one he and Gamzee just had, and he still got flustered that he was here in a room with him, alone and naked. He stood up, scooping up his clothing in the process. He tried to ignore the sticky genetic material- both brown and blue- that coated various areas of his body to no avail.  
"Um...Could I, uh, maybe clean up here, too?"

"Yeah of course motherfucker, we can get up in the ablution trap together even." His smile radiated as he headed into the hygeineblock, examining his face in the mirror with surprise until he remembered he hadn't put makeup on. "Aw right, didn't get my motherfucking facepaint on today. Honk."

Tavros, feeling bold, slid his arms around Gamzee from behind. He was much shorter than the troll- his forehead rested comfortably on the back of his sinewy shoulder- and that was okay. He locked his hands around Gamzee's middle and gave his back a few quick kisses.  
"You, uh, look...amazing?"

Gamzee's skin flushed slightly, knowing the compliment was genuine even if it was stammered and unsure. "I gotta be keeping up with looking my motherfucking best when I've got a fucking cute-ass matesprit making me look fucking wicked nasty in comparison." He held Tav's arms close against his body, a few fangs peeking into his smile.

Tavros's chest rattled against Gamzee's back as a small chuckle filled him. So many compliments- he swore he was going to have a meltdown. Not wanting to, he withdrew his arms from around Gamzee, the feeling of sticky sweat and genetic material beginning to make him feel very unclean.

Gamzee turned on the ablution trap and leaned down to give Tav a small, tender kiss. He wondered partly what made the motherfucking water all come up and out that way, but he properly chalked it up as another tally in the miracles section.

 

What followed were kisses, touches, sighs, and- in the end- getting squeaky clean. Tavros couldn't keep his hands off Gamzee, and now that the had metal legs, it made it that much easier.

Once freshly dressed- in a pair of Gamzee's baggy pants and his shirt, Tavros looked down at himself and giggled. The pants were much too big and he looked so silly, but it was okay. He inhaled Gamzee's scent, sticking to the clothing and looked sheepishly up at the tall troll.

Gamzee could only smile brightly, but his eyes weren't looking into Tavros's, they were focused a little bit lower. Whatever it was, it seemed to make him almost giddy.

Tavros tried to follow Gamzee's eyes, looking all around himself. Finally, not seeing anything out of the norm, his eyes flickered back up to the clown troll's face.  
"Uhh, what?"

"Everyone can tell that you're motherfucking mine," He stepped forward and hugged Tavros loosely, his mouth closing in a gentle kiss over the brownish hickey that was very visible on his matesprit's neck. "And no one else can motherfucking have you."

"That's, uh, what's making you this happy?" Tavros smiled into his shoulder and breathed deep. Tavros pressed himself as close to Gamzee as he could get. "I'm, uh, definitely glad that I took you up on your, uh, offer."

"I'm motherfucking glad you are too. I had been wanting to up and talk to you about it for motherfucking ever." His words muffled by Tavros' mohawk as Gamzee nestled his nose into it with a contented sigh.

Before planting a soft kiss on his mouth, Tavros laced his hands through Gamzee's.   
"We should, maybe, go somewhere...?"

"Yeah, let's go down to the motherfucking computers and shit and let everyone get their motherfucking gape on so that's all said and done with." He started to lead Tavros out, keeping a warm grip on his hand.

Tavros nodded- he was basically oblivous to the numerous hickeys that Gamzee had left along his neck and shoulders. He could see, though, the dark purple bite mark that he had left at the base of Gamzee's neck. Did he really bite him that hard? Tavros reached a hand up, pulling the collar back on Gamzee's black shirt and frowning.

Gamzee stopped walking and looked down, a frown lacing his lips. "What the motherfuck is up? What's all so interesting on my neck Tavbro?"

"That doesn't, um, hurt...does it?" His eyes remained focused on the deep bite on Gamzee's neck- he didn't even really remember biting that hard.

Gamzee ran his hand over the spot, and then seemed to realize what Tavros was talking about.   
"Nah man it's motherfucking chill. A little sore but the noises you made are worth every motherfucking bite, pinch or scratch you can lay on me." He gave his matesprit another gentle kiss, and then continued to lead him onto the transportalizer that took them into the stations computer lab.

 

Everyone's eyes were on them. Tavros instinctively wanted to draw his hand away from Gamzee's- he didn't like being the center of attention, not one bit. But here they were, the talk of the rock. Tavros swallowed hard, giving Gamzee's hand an uncertain squeeze.

Gamzee knew every eye was on his dopey smile and his fingers twined with Tav's, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He knew, as he walked slowly over towards Karkat sitting on his computer, several of the glares were harsh (Equius, Eridan, Vriska). But he also knew some were kind and congratulating (Nepeta, Kanaya, Feferi). He spun Tavros into a hug to give them something to stare at, and then leaned up against the computer desk.

For a moment, Tavros caught Eridan's eye before looking away. It was worrying him, how harshly the seadweller was staring the two of them down. After the hug, Tavros looked around the room and looked at Nepeta. She gave him a congratulating grin and that lifted his spirits...slightly.

As if reading Tavros' mind, Eridan stormed over with a disapproving stare, deciding to address Gamzee instead of the "lowwblood".

"Gam what the fuck are you doin' with this brownblood? It's a fuckin' disgrace."

Gamzee shrugged with his casual smile, his eyes half-lidded. "I motherfucking love him, what else do I need my brother?"   
There was the expected coo of Nepeta in the background, while Sollux pretended to shove his fingers down his throat.

Tavros jumped at Eridan's harsh words and he frowned, slipping his hand from Gamzee's. Was this really a big deal? He could understand there being some conflict over it...but he didn't imagine that he would be downright chastised. And although Gamzee's words were sweet, they did not reassure him.  
Tavros was the kind to take the bad things to heart more than the good things.

Gamzee flashed a glance to Tavros, and immediately regrabbed his hand, holding it hostage.

"It's fuckin' sick, an you should be with someone more in your class." Eridan gave Gamzee what could have been easily considered by all means a suggestive look.

This time, Tavros didn't pull away. However, he couldn't help but feel a pang of anger at Eridan's suggestion. His face fell into an angry stare directed upwards at the highblooded troll, who was just as tall as Gamzee.

"I think Tavbro is all up in my motherfucking class if I want him to be, yknow? Honk."

Eridan practically snarled at them. "Well I think it's fuckin' unconscionable an I don't wanna sea it." His arms crossed over his chest indignantly.

Gamzee finally let his face fall into a frown. "Are you asking me and my motherfucking matesprit to leave?" Eridan nodded curtly, and the grip on Tav's hand got a little tighter.

Tavros looked up at Gamzee- something was cracking in his voice, and he knew it wasn't good.   
"Gamzee, it's okay-" He put a hand on Gamzee's arm, hoping that maybe he would calm the tall troll down. On the other hand, he could imagine him taking a good swing at Eridan's face and didn't mind that either...

Gamzee's grip tightened again, to a point where it could be potentially painful. "I don't motherfucking THINK it's any OF YOUR motherfucking BUSINESS-" He tried to control his fluctuating voice as Eridan leaned back a bit in surprise.

Tavros winced and looked down at his darkening fingers- Gamzee was squeezing hard enough to cut off bloodflow. Tavros's eyes searched around the room for help- he saw Equius's face strain as he watched the two argue, but knew that the sweaty troll would never step up to a highblood. His pleading face scanned the rest of the room.

Eridan finally managed to speak up again, "It's my business when I gotta look at you gettin' all cuddly with a fuckin' dirty rustblood," He sneered.

That was enough to make Gamzee stand up, and equip his jokerkind strife specibi. "Then maybe I COULD HELP you not MOTHERFUCKING SEE anything." With an extremely quick movement he grabbed the keyboard Karkat had been using and slammed it across Eridan's head, watching as a small amount of purple blood sprayed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Tavros's hand slid from Gamzee's and he stumbled a few steps back, almost falling into Karkat.  
"Nepeta!" It was the first name that slithered from his lips. Why? He wasn't sure. What could the small troll girl do? He wasn't sure, but somebody had to do something.

Karkat jumped up and grabbed Gamzee's wrist, only to get his arm twisted in an unnatural way. He yelled out and Gamzee released him, a giant, sickening smile etched across his paintless face.

"Who wants to TALK ABOUT my MOTHERFUCKING MATESPRIT now motherfuckers." He glared at everyone, as Karkat cursed and held his arm. Suddenly Gamzee was up in the air, restrained, blue and red energy crackling around him.

"Gamzee...?" Tavros could only muster a whimper as he stopped dead in his tracks to look up at his matesprit.  
If things were going to be this much of a problem, could they go on? They hadn't even been together a full two days...

Sollux let Gamzee down again cautiously and the tall troll slumped to the ground. Feferi was wiping at Eridan's bloody nose, but the eerie stunned silence didn't break.

After a moment sitting on the floor and listening to his own erratic breathing, Tavros stood up. He looked down at Gamzee and around the room- all eyes were on either him or his matesprit, or Eridan. Tavros huffed, rage flowing through his veins, and strode over to Eridan, landing a kick in his side.  
"Fuck you," he hissed in the highblood's face before storming off.

Eridan spat at Tavros but was milking Feferi's attention too much to care. Gamzee whimpered and slowly sat up, his head pounding.   
"Motherfuck..?"

He wasn't angry with Gamzee- no, not at all. But in his current state of breakdown, Tavros ignored his matesprit as he sat up. He stood on the trasnportalizer, thankful when it whisked him away from that place.  
He stood on the other side of it, unsure of where to go. So, he let his feet take him wherever. His feet, his working legs- thanks to Equius, anyway. And that place was sitting in front of his own room.

Gamzee was lost in his own mind for a few minutes, but the first rational thought he has was "Tavros, where." not very rational in reality, but it was a goal. He crawled to the transportalizer and wandered around, hoarsely calling out for his matesprit. "Tavbro? Motherfuck.."

Tavros heard Gamzee's voice from far away, but said nothing. He waited, his head turned in the direction Gamzee came from.  
Tavros heard him stand up when his matesprit drew closer, and when he finally came into view, Tavros ambushed him. He threw his arms around Gamzee's neck, slathering his face and mouth in quiet kisses.

Gamzee felt Tavros' lips on him, his arms around him, and immediately he broke down and actually started to cry. Not loudly, or very noticeably, just tiny, choked sobs and violet tears.   
And now it was Tavros's turn to comfort Gamzee. He could feel the tiny sobs reverberating through Gamzee's body and opened his eyes to see opaque purple tears dribbling their way down Gamzee's beautiful face. With a few more kisses to his mouth, Tavros set to work on kissing Gamzee's wet eyelashes, pulling him down so he was no longer having to stand on his tiptoes. Tavros pulled away for a moment.

"I love you, so much, Gamzee."

"I m-motherfucking love you too," He managed, his tears slowing as Tavros comforted him. And he started to spill.   
"The voices, the voices in my motherfucking think pan. It was like they were fighting for control and either motherfucking way I didn't have any of the all controls and s-shit. My motherfucking head hurts and I probably embarrassed he motherfucking shit out of y-you," He trailed off with another sob.

Tavros gave a small smile. No, it wasn't funny that Gamzee was sad. And it actually pained him to see his beautiful, wonderful matesprit like this. But, he thought it was cute that Gamzee was worried about embarassing him.

"Well, uh, You kind of...did? But it's okay." Then a thought occured to him- Gamzee was sobering up. Tavros's hands trailed down Gamzee's arms until their hands locked.   
"Gamzee? Have you, uh, eaten...anything today? I think that, you should, um, definitely, eat something...maybe." He didn't want to say slime- but if it's what needed to happen...

"I had a motherfucking pie this morning but I don't really want any of that motherfucking shit right now." Gamzee held onto Tavros, perhaps a little tighter than necessary. "Now that I motherfucking think about it, that shits probably not even all good for me."

Tavros wiped the last bits of purple tears from Gamzee's makeup-free face.  
"O-okay, I, uh, guess." No, he knew it wasn't good for Gamzee. Everybody knew sopor slime was poison. But that was the only connection Tavros could make.   
"What can I do to help, then?" Tavros leaned up, planting one more soft kiss on Gamzee's mouth.

Gamzee looked down at Tavros, his anger flaring again.   
"I can't believe those motherfuckers don't accept you as my matesprit. You're fucking amazing to me, and I motherfucking LOVE YOU, you shouldn't have to LISTEN TO THEIR BULLSHIT-"   
He gripped Tavros tightly, too tightly, and then mumbled, "Fuuuuuck..."

Tavros weaved his fingers through Gamzee's hair and crashed his mouth against Gamzee's- if this was the only way to distract him, so be it. So far, plain kisses had done nothing to soothe him.   
He wasn't being careful- Tavros's teeth cut at Gamzee's top lip, but he didn't stop. Instead, as beautiful purple blood filled his mouth, he lapped at it. Holding him by the back of the neck, Tavros drug Gamzee backwards, hitting the button to slide open his door with an elbow. And when the door hissed closed behind the two, Tavros let his hands wander under Gamzee's shirt and pull it upwards.

"Take it off," he commanded in a soft voice.

Gamzee let out a feral growl and pulled his shirt up and off, letting his blood start to run down his mouth. He still had an unhealthy look about him, but it seemed to be focused on literally tearing at the clothes Tavros had borrowed from him.   
Tavros leaned up again, his tongue sliding along Gamzee's chin and lips as he lapped up the blood. Quickly, though, he was leaving purple kisses around Gamzee's neck and chest. And slowly, down, down, down.   
He kissed around Gamzee's abdomen, on his knees now, his fingers tugging at Gamzee's pants. From the floor, he shot a look up at Gamzee, licking his purple-stained lips.

Gamzee seemed completely floored, but it was obvious through his baggy pants that he was not going to object, not in the slightest. He began to stroke Tav's horns, starting at the sharp tips and then working down to thoroughly massage the bases.

In one sweep, Tavros had pulled Gamzee's pants down- and sure enough, it was obvious what Gamzee wanted. His tongue flicked out first, just barely catching the head of Gamzee's bulge. Every few seconds, his eyes would flicker back up to Gamzee.  
He played around a bit, licking at various parts of it- until he finally took the whole in his mouth.

Gamzee hissed lowly, his grip on Tav's horns tightening. "Fuck Tav," He breathed, leaning himself against the wall and running fingers through his hair.

Tavros bobbed his head rhythmically, his tongue lolling over the damp bulge- he was glad this was keeping Gamzee from murder mode so to speak. The way he saw Gamzee sort of frightened him. Tavros closed his eyes and furrowed his brow, occasionally letting his teeth slide over the member in his mouth, but not hard enough to break skin.

Gamzee groaned audibly, using Tav's horns to guide him back and forth, and to the places he knew he was most sensitive. "Fuck Tav, your motherfucking tongue on my motherfucking tip, nnnnngh," He was hot and flushed, biting at his bottom lip, which was covered in blood that leaked from the top.

Tavros pulled his mouth away just enough to swirl his brownish tongue around the tip of Gamzee's bulge before diving back in for a mouthfull. His hands rested on Gamzee's hips, thumbs pressing into soft, sensitive skin as he continued to slide his mouth over his matesprit's member.

"FUCK Tavros that feels SO FUCKING GOOD." His voice was fluctuating again and he gripped Tav's horns tighter, guiding him at a quicker pace as his moans mix between loud and soft.

Tavros took the hint- he sucked as hard as he dared and willed himself not to gag. Up, down, up, down- He listened to the moans above him. It was his fuel, his reason for doing what he was doing. Every moan that passed through Gamzee's lips made him shiver.  
He hummed against the bulge, a small moan of his own.

"MotherFUCK Tav, I FUCKING love you," He breathed, letting out a deep, guttural groan, and several more moans followed until his breath hitched and he bucked into Tav's throat.   
"Nnnngghhh Tav!" His release lasted long, not as long as earlier's but longer than the first time.   
"F-Fuck.."

Tavros pulled away, swallowing what was left in his mouth. He wiped at the excess that dribbled at the edge of his lips, looking down at the purple goo that was slathered at the back of his hands.   
Looking up, he licked at it- it stood out against his brown tongue, bright purple.

Gamzee couldn't help another low moan as Tavros licked himself clean, and he fell down to his knees to slather his matesprit with affection. "Motherfuck," He murmured, pressing their foreheads together.

Tavros smiled- the taste in his mouth was strange and distasteful, but he didn't mind. He pressed his nose against Gamzee's.  
"Feeling better?"

"Fuck, Tav, it's hard to feel any motherfucking thing other than motherfucking joy when I'm around you. Gog fucking damn I love you so much," He trembled as he hugged Tavros tight.

Tavros leaned his head on Gamzee's shoulder.  
"Good." He paused, breathing quietly for a moment. "You, uh, scared me a little bit..."

"I don't want to motherfucking scare you. Not you. I... Ugh these motherfucking voices though, Tav." He kissed Tavros' lips deeply, his tongue finding every spot in his mouth before withdrawing.   
"They aren't as loud when we're like this. Motherfucking holding, kissing, pleasing each other. They aren't as loud." He trembled slightly.

Tavros lapped up all the glory Gamzee was giving him. He licked his lips when he withdrew from his matesprit.  
"Maybe, uh, then we can just...stay like this forever?" Tavros smiled, knowing that wouldn't last. The way things were going in this game, and lifespan. Forever was a myth.  
Like Rufio. Like Pupa Pan.

"I motherfucking wish. I'd give anything. I'd give away all my pie, I'd toss my motherfucking clubs, I'd forget about motherfucking miracles, if I- we- could just stay like this. I swear to the motherfucking mirthful messiahs."

Tavros's heart skipped in his chest. Those were the very things that made up Gamzee Makara- and he would give them up?

Gamzee buried his face in Tav's neck.   
"But outside of this room, we can't have this. Apparently, we can't even come in MOTHERFUCKING contact without MOTHERFUCKERS SAYING SHIT about the motherfucking CASTE SYSTEM." And the claws sunk into Tavros' back, shallowly, but there nonetheless.

Tavros couldn't help but chuckle. Here he was, being the one to console and control this wonderful highblood. It made him feel so good. Tavros put his hands on Gamzee's chest and buried his face in his matesprit's hair.  
"Then that's just, uh, what we'll have to do? maybe?" He kissed the soft locks. "I don't mind."

"But you shouldn't have to stay LOCKED in this FUCKING ROOM if you want to MOTHERFUCKING TOUCH ME. Its motherfucking RIDICULOUS and I should TEACH THAT MOTHERFUCKER Eridan a fucking lesson."

"How about this?" Tavros turned his face to catch Gamzee's mouth on his own. "I am your matesprit. No matter who, uh, says what. And maybe, if it's okay with you, we can keep this under wraps until people, um, get used to it?"

Gamzee tore away from Tavros and started to scramble to his feet.   
"You want me to HIDE MY MOTHERFUCKING love for you because of MOTHERFUCKERS LIKE ERIDAN?" Gamzee's pants came back up, but his shirt stayed off.

Tavros's eyes gazed up at Gamzee, wide and worried.   
"N-no...I just...I...um, uh, maybe I should, uh, maybe go?" Tavros scrambled to his feet, his heart pounding in his chest. What the hell was going on? Gamzee was getting more vicious as time ran on.

"No, you stay RIGHT MOTHERFUCKING THERE. You aren't the one who NEEDS TO GO." Gamzee re-equipped his strife specibi and stalked out of the room.

He could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he watched Gamzee fume and storm out of the room. A mental battle started? Stay or go? Stay or go stay or gostayorgostayorgo? Go.  
Tavros stood up, slipping out through the door as it whizzed shut. He saw Gamzee stalk down the hallway, heading for the transportalizer. He called out his matesprit's name, desperate. Gamzee disappeared in the transportalizer as he watched in fear.

Dammit. Tavros repeated the motion, but wasn't sure where Gamzee was going. He ended up in the main computer lobby- the only trolls present were Karkat, Terezi, Equius and Nepeta. Tavros panted, scanning the room.

"Mmm, peanut butter. Hello, Tavros."

"Have you seen-" huff "Gamzee?"

Glances were exchanged and Karkat spoke up:  
"WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT ASSHOLE RUN OFF TO NOW?"

But Tavros didn't stick around to hear- he slipped back into the transportalizer, in search of his matesprit.

Finally, after three other tries, it clicked.

Eridan's room.

He had forgotten which transportalizer it was that would lead him there, but eventually he found it.  
The hallway was relatively quiet- no noises. But Eridan's door was up ahead and Tavros was slightly afraid...

Gamzee stood over the cowering figure, and without taking more than a second to spare, picked up two of the wands from the shitty wand pile Eridan was in and shoved them deep into his eyes with a low, maniacal "honk". He then shoved he seadweller down on his back and stomped hard on the wands, jamming them deeper into his head. Blood splattered everywhere, but Gamzee didn't care.

Tavros peeked his head in the door and gasped- his pupils dilated so small, and his head began to swim. Purple blood splattered everywhere and his stomach turned in on itself.  
He gasped, his hand covering his mouth.

Gamzee turned around and looked at Tavros, his eyes manic. He was coated in the violet, shiny blood, and he smiled and held his arms out to Tavros. "I DID IT FOR YOU. My motherfucking matesprit."

Tavros shook his head, chocolate-colored tears collecting at the corners of his eyes. He shook his head and stepped backwards, tripping and landing on his behind.  
As Gamzee closed in, he crab-walked backwards.  
"No, no, no, no, Gamzee-"

Gamzee stopped and looked down as Tavros fled from him.   
"WHAT THE MOTHERFUCK IS WRONG? I did this for you tav. WHY ARE YOU AFRAID OF ME?"

"Gamzee...I...I didn't want anybody dead." Tavros shook his head, curling up into a ball and cradling his face in his hands.   
"I didn't want anyone to die, not for me. Not for me."

Gamzee's face twisted into a nigh unrecognizable expression. It looked like pain, but also anger and fear. A low hiss escaped his lips and he sat down and began violently stabbing Eridan's throat with the wand.   
"I MOTHERFUCKING DID IT. for you. FOR US."

Tavros couldn't remember the last time he cried this hard. He doubled over, his stomach stinging from the sobs that it pushed up and out of his throat.  
"Stop, stop, stop," he cried into the floor. He could hear the wand searing through Eridan's flesh, and incoming footsteps outside Eridan's door.

Gamzee stopped shoving the wand and simply used his hands to sever the rest from his body. With a tiny chuckle, he made Eridan's decapitated head talk.   
"Hehehe."

"OH MY GOD..."   
Karkat was the first one in through the door. His eyes completely ignored Tavros, instead splaying across Gamzee's mini-massacre.

Gamzee's eyes snapped to Karkat, and he smiled widely, his fangs practically visible from ear to ear.   
"HEY THERE. motherfucking best friend. WANNA JOIN OUR LITTLE. get together? HONK." Gamzee laughed and swiped some of Eridan's blood on his face in place of his face paint.

The troupe of trolls watched in horror, but Tavros had had enough of it. He stood up, walking over to Gamzee and slapping the wand out of his hand, along with his strife specibus.   
"STOP IT!" he shouted into the tall Troll's bloody face.

Gamzee looked at Tavros, his face falling into a blank expression, unreadable. His eyes flashed, and his hand twitched, as if he was about to do something but was arguing with himself.

Tavros shook his head, wiping at his nose.  
"I can't be your matesprit- I can't." His voice cracked as he spoke, choking back sobs. This hurt, so badly. He would rather be crippled than say the words that he was saying now. This hurt worse than his accident, worse than anything he'd ever felt before.

At that, it was like Gamzee snapped back into existence. He shoved Eridan's body forcefully and looked at Tavros in shock.   
"What? I- What? Are you saying you're breaking off our motherfucking matespritship?" Gamzee felt sick. He felt like he was going to throw up- the blood on his face, the head in his lap, the tears in Tavros' eyes and the words from his lips. He was positive he was going to be sick.

Tavros swallowed, a small sob escaping his lips. He kept his eyes opened, focused on Gamzee.   
"I can't do this, Gamzee, I, uh....I can't do this." He broke down for a moment, cradling his head in his hands as tears flowed freely.   
"We...haven't even been matesprits for long and look at what's happened?" Chocolate eyes gazed up at his once-lover.   
He didn't want to do this. He didn't. Tavros loved Gamzee, with every fiber of his being. But if this was going to happen...he couldn't do it.

Gamzee wiped his face off with Eridan's shirt and stood up. He started to walk out of the room, the glares he sent to the trolls in his way making them part like the red sea. He disappeared into his room, not saying a single word.

And there he was, standing in a sea of stares. Tavros turned back around to the group of trolls, sniffling.  
"Karkat?" He whimpered. "Don't...don't let him do anything stupid, okay?"   
Nepeta stepped forward, cooing and Tavros eagerly fell into her hold. All the other trolls, save Equius, Terezi, Karkat and Nepeta, left. Tavros lay there in Nepeta's lap, crying like a bitch.

Karkat grumbled something, looking himself sick at all the blood. Terezi mumbled something about "grape soda" and headed to the transportalizer, but he wasn't paying attention. He equipped his sickle and headed into Gamzee's room, scared to turn the light on. When he finally did Gamzee was sitting in his horn pile with an already empty pie tin in his lap and tears streaking his cheeks.

Karkat kept the 'stupid, blubbering clown fuck' company for a little while, and when Gamzee had at least ceased crying he headed back downstairs. Gamzee ate four pies, cooked three more, ate three more, and then resorted to just eating the slime cold because he didn't want to wait through baking. By the time he finished he was completely and thoroughly trashed on the stuff, and he was still covered in it when he passed out in Tavros' discarded wheelchair.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final

How long had it been? A few days, surely.

Tavros hadn't come out of his room. Every once in a while Nepeta would stop in and bring him food which ninety nine percent of the time he would reject. She tried to get him to talk. She stayed by his side, stroked his head and murmured kind things in his ear but he never responded.   
He felt so awful, so terrible. There was so much blood and Gamzee was so terrifying and...Gamzee.  
The very short time they had spent together was so wonderful. Tavros had never felt like that in his entire lifetime. He wanted it back.

Gamzee was visited by nobody but occasionally Karkat, whose advice usually was "Get the fuck over it you pansy-ass bitch". But there was no chance of Gamzee starving. He topped 20 pies a day, and it was starting to take an effect. He would get dizzy, nauseas, lightheaded, but part of him liked when he passed out. He liked the tingly feeling and when he just slipped away into the nothingness. There were no voices there.

 

It was late- and Tavros knew that the only one up was probably Karkat and damned if he was anywhere wandering around. He was probably firmly planted in front of his crabtop. Tavros stood up inside of his respiteblock. It was an odd thing. He hadn't gotten out of bed in days, and now he was walking.   
The hallway was cool, quiet. He tried his best to keep the metal feet below him from making too much noise as he tiptoed to Gamzee's room. Before knocking, he pressed a quiet ear to the side of the door and rapped once, twice.

There was complete silence in the room, save for the occasional rustle of a pie tin. It was an eerie silence, like the one when Gamzee hit Eridan with the keyboard. It was unnatural almost.   
Tavros let the door slide open in front of him. There was the same tangy smell of sopor in the air as there had always been, but now it was thicker. It almost choked him.   
It was easy to spot Gamzee atop the horn pile, slightly buried in it. Tavros took one measly step inside, the door sliding closed behind him.  
"U-um...Gamzee?"

The room was practically up to the ceiling in pie tins, everywhere. Gamzee was silent, his pulse rapid and weak. But that's how it always got when he passed out from too much slime. His time was no different. He would recover, wake up, and repeat the cycle. Sure, eventually he will kill himself over it, but that's not the case yet.   
Tavros took shy steps closer, seeing the rhythmic rise and fall of Gamzee's chest and taking it as a hint: he was passed out. He looked nervously around the room. Dried sopor clung to the walls, the floor, on old pie tins. Slowly he lowered himself down next to the horn pile, sitting up with his back against Gamzee's recoupracoon.   
He would wait.

Gamzee stirred at least two hours later, standing up and immediately striding towards the hygeineblock. His body effectively purged the 11 pies he had eaten, and that left him to lean up against the wall and think about getting up to make more pie.

Tavros had long since tilted his head back and fallen asleep, leaning against Gamzee's recoupracoon. Yes, he did think about Gamzee waking up to find him there and what his reaction might be. But that had made no difference when sleep called his name.

Gamzee decided yes, he was going to make more pie. He set to work baking in his half-asleep state, and it was honestly by the time the third pie was in the oven did he really notice Tavros. Gamzee's sharp intake of breath gave him a headrush, and he clutched onto the wall to keep from falling. What is Tavros doing in here? Why is he asleep? Is this pie cool enough yet? He tested it with his finger. Hot, but edible. He sucked down the rest of it to give him at least a buzz before he focused on Tav.

Tavros stirred for a moment, his subconscious sensing stirring in the room. But he did not wake.  
He dreamed- no, remembered- of Gamzee's touches, his kisses. But it wasn't long before the dream melded into a nightmare and shook him awake. Tavros stared at the cieling, unsure of where he was. It wasn't until he turned his head and spotted the hornpile that he realized where he was.  
And that Gamzee was awake.

Gamzee stared at Tavros for a long time, sopor on his face, including some on his shirt from when he had been sick earlier. He had face paint on and it was messy, smudgy, hardly recognizable. He was literally the embodiment of a mess.

Finally, Tavros's eyes focused on Gamzee. He sat there, motionless and wordless, for a while just observing is used-to-be matesprit. He was a mess. It almost made Tavros cry.  
"Hi," he finally choked out. His voice was hoarse from sobbing.

Gamzee's eyes were glazed over and here was only the faintest trace of recognition of he situation.   
"Hey." He felt his voice falter, and he immediately turned around and demolished the second pie. It scalded his throat, and he didn't care.

Tavros silently watched Gamzee devour the second pie. It was a terrible sight to see- with every swallow he got more and more fucked up. But...that was Gamzee. Although, he had never seen him this high.  
"Um...I..." Tavros was unsure of what to say.

Gamzee picked up one of his clubs and tried to toss it in the air. He succeeded in flinging it across the room and exploding a pile of tins. Unlike when he had done it days ago with the hornpile, it didn't make him laugh, or even smile, just stared, as if he had no idea how it even got there in the first place.

Tavros didn't know what else to do. He stood up slowly, his body creaking from the lack of activity. His feet moved before his brain told them what to do, carrying him closer to Gamzee. While picking at the end of his shirt, he rested his forehead on Gamzee's chest and sighed. He felt more tears welling up in his eyes and his heart hitched in his chest.

Gamzee looked down at Tavros and it was again completely blank, like his mind had been wiped clean like a dry erase board and he didn't know what this young fellow was doing clinging to his clothing. Except maybe less fancy. Gamzee reached behind him and got a large handful of cold sopor slime, shoving it into his mouth thoughtlessly.

So this is it? What else would Tavros have expected, if not to be ignored? He stepped back, wiping his face free of their tears.  
"I...I'm sorry, Gamzee. I just wanted to, um, make sure you were okay and um. You are, maybe, I guess? So, I'll...go?"

Gamzee wasn't quite sure why, but something about the boy saying he was going to go hit Gamzee he wrong way.   
"No. Dont." Gamzee barely even had a voice anymore it was so quiet and scratchy from all the sopor.

Tavros looked up into Gamzee's face. They were both pathetic trolls. Gamzee sat around, high as a kite all day and he was a crippled little fairy. Tavros sighed, feeling his worthlessness wash over him.  
"I'll stay then," Tavros whispered, rubbing his face.

Gamzee felt some sort of relief, but he still couldn't bring himself to pinpoint it. It was hard, trying to make yourself remember what you spent days and gallons of sopor to forget. But one thing clicked, and that was that Tavros was definitely in front of him and thy were definitely not matesprits, but he couldn't remember why for either of them.

It was like staring at a brick wall- Gamzee wasn't in the slightest bit coherent. He'd had way too much sopor smile.

Gamzee looked down at Tavros, and then gently gripped the troll's shoulders and pushed him back so he could get a good look at him. His eyes went all the way down, back up, and then started down again when he noticed something. A small, brownish mark on his neck that was almost faded.   
Gamzee was completely unprepared for the sudden bitchslap of emotion, and he shoved Tavros forcefully and actually stumbled in his sopor-high and fell backwards, hitting his head on the wall.   
"Don't touch me! Don't motherfucking touch me! I'm a motherfucking monster!" His head pounded, and there was a distinct ringing in his ears.

Tavros fell back, both out of being forced backwards and out of surprise. Gamzee's shrieks made his heart jump in his chest and he grunted when he hit the floor. The metal pins in his thighs still ached quite badly, but he overlooked it. Raising his head, he stared at Gamzee. He felt tears beginning to collect in his eyes and he frowned, trying to ignore his quivering lower lip. He was absolutely   
speechless...

"What are you even fucking doing in here crazy-ass motherfucker?!" Gamzee's face went in his hands and he was semi-aware of the violent trembles that rattled his body.   
"Motherfucking motherfucker!" His voice wasn't necessarily angry even though he was almost yelling, it was almost a pitiful tone, despite how loud and crude it was.

"First you ask me to stay, and now you want me to leave?!" Tavros's voice raised with every word. He snarled at Gamzee, sitting forward from across the room where he had fallen.   
"DAMMIT GAMZEE MAKE UP YOUR FUCKING MIND AND STOP TOYING WITH ME- I'M NOT AN INATIMATE OBJECT!"   
Tavros drew back into himself. The sudden outburst of emotion felt good, but he knew his words were harsh and out of character.

"Who said I was motherfucking toying with you?! I didn't even fucking remember what the motherfuck was going on when I wake up, fucking puke up a shitton of slime and turn around to see you motherfucking passed out in my motherfucking room! I'm still high as a motherfucking skybeast, I just remember what the motherfuck is going on now!" Anger now laced his tone, but it was obviously still strained. Gamzee's voice was sore, and he was constantly faltering.

Tavros scrambled to his feet, his hands kneading into fists at his sides. His breath was fast, heavy, erractic.   
"I'm going to ask you a yes or no question," Tavros breathed. His voice was low and shaky. "Answer me with a yes or a no." He paused. His head was beginning to swim.   
"Do you want me here or not? If you do, then I'll stay. If you don't want me here, I'm going to leave and I won't ever come back."

Gamzee's mouth opened, and then reshut. He sat there in silence for a minute, his steely, glazed-over eyes boring into Tavros's. And when he finally spoke, his words were quiet and scratchy.   
"Yes. I want you here." His lip quivered and the continued, "But you shouldn't be here."

Tavros shook his head.   
"I asked for yes or no- not your opinion on whether or not you think I should be here." Tavros was almost shocked at the words coming out of his mouth- he wasn't normally like this. Then again, he had rarely ever been upset like this. No, he had never been upset like this before.   
"So?"

Gamzee let the trace of a snarl cross his lips.   
"I told you motherfucking yes, motherfucker. Didn't say I couldn't add on whatever the motherfuck I want to it." His lip began to get shanked by his fangs. Too hard. Blood started to well up into a bright indigo bead.   
"So what? What the motherfuck do you want me to say? Did you want me to remind you why the motherfuck you shouldn't be here? You saw that motherfucker Eridan for yourself, you don't need me to hold your motherfucking hand and guide you through that scene."

Tavros didn't know what washed over him, but he sneered, licking his lips. He squatted down to the ground again, down on his knees.  
"So, is this how it's going to be, highblood?"

Gamzee felt his heart drop into his stomach at being called highblood. He knew his face fell too. He could feel the tears immediately prick at his eyes. His lip got ambushed again, and he rehardened his features.   
"How what's going to motherfucking be?"

"This..." Tavros waved his arms in front of him, his brow furrowing and his sneer fading.   
"Whatever the hell we have going on." Tavros rubbed his face.   
"Gamzee, what is going on?" His voice was muffled behind his gray hands. He couldn't stand this- he and Gamzee were going around in circles. And what would be the end result?   
Here he was, hoping to make Gamzee feel okay. Tavros wanted to see his used-to-be matesprit awake and okay- high, even if that's what he took. Not once since he opened his eyes had he seen a smile on Gamzee's face and it was killing him. So what would happen between them?

Gamzee's jaw tightened and he forced himself to speak, already knowing that the words were going to be cracked and pitiful.   
"I don't kno-"   
He paused and swallowed deeply to regain composure.   
"I don't know what's going on with you motherfucker, but me? I know exactly what the motherfucking haps is."   
He wrung his sticky, slimy hands.

"I know that I- I am motherfucking sitting here arguing as the best motherfucking troll I'd ever motherfucking met yells and makes faces at me and I motherfucking hear myself yelling back when I motherfucking know that the only motherfucking thing I even up and have the gumption to wanna do is hold you motherfucking close and never let you motherfucking go. But I'm a motherfucking hazard, I'm dangerous and you need to just motherfucking get out and save yourself the time."

Tavros felt a lump of a sob in his throat and swallowed hard. Only a milisecond before, hatred boiled in his blood. But now- what did he feel? Numb. Nothing. Obsolete. Stupid.   
"Then why don't you do it, Gamzee?" Tavros's arms were limp at his sides, his knuckles skimming the floor where he sat. All the tension in his body left and he slouched forward, keeping his eyes trained on Gamzee.

"I just motherfucking told you Tav. I'm a motherfucking health hazard. Not only did I motherfucking kill a motherfucker, but I'm basically at least motherfucking 99% sopor right now." He dropped his head down into his hands, which promptly stuck.

Tavros crawled his way over to Gamzee, resting his face in soft, dark hair. He inhaled it's tangy, familiar, wonderful scent. He planted a soft kiss between Gamzee's horns, resting his hands on the defeated troll's shoulders.

"Just do it, fuck, Gamzee."

Gamzee flinched away from Tavros' touch at first, scared, but when he felt the smaller hands rest on his shoulders, he peeled his away from his face and wrapped his arms around Tavros, tightly, letting the floodgates loose as he nestled into the crook of Tavros' neck.   
"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck," Gamzee repeated the word in between choked-up sobs, his lip getting another round of abuse.

He enjoyed the breathtaking squeeze around him, and returned a hold of his own- feather light, an expression of his personality. Gentle hands stroked at Gamzee's back as the clown sobbed, cooing and shushing him. Tavros kept his face buried in Gamzee's locks, kissing the side of his head occasionally.

"I MOTHERFUCKING KILLED HIM TAV!" He gripped Tav's shirt, feeling a small tear break through under his sharp claws.   
"He's motherfucking dead. I motherfucking killed him." He coughed violently, feeling his stomach churning once more.

Tavros winced at the scrape across his skin, but kept still after. He didn't mind- let Gamzee torture him, bruise him, make him bleed. Let Gamzee make him hurt, cry, but as long as it was Gamzee, it was okay.  
"I know, Gamzee, I know." Softly he began to rock back and forth, cradling Gamzee's head against his neck.

Gamzee swallowed deeply, trying to force his stomach to settle. He resorted to sniffling and trying his hardest not to be sick, because he didn't want to leave Tav's grip. Ever.   
"I-I killed him," He whispered one more time, and blood was practically pouring down his poor lip at this point.

Tavros put his hands to the side of Gamzee's head, ushering him up to eye level. His eyes didn't break concentration with Gamzee's- familiar, half-lidded, dilated orbs- as he leaned forward to lap at the blood around Gamzee's mouth. His slick brown tongue traveled to Gamzee's chin, catching the droplets that had scrolled there before returning to his lips. Tavros caught Gamzee's lower lip in his mouth, sucking the blood from it.

It was a steady flow, metallic and bitter in his mouth but it was okay. Because it was Gamzee. He knew his face was a mess now- gray skin covered in purple blood but when he pulled away he licked his own lips; not that it made any difference. But, the bloodflow had slowed considerably.

Gamzee would have groaned at the sucking on his lip were it not for his stomach pangs, but those too were slowly feeling better. Gamzee leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Tav's, taking deep breaths to even them out and trembling against him.   
"I-I motherfucking love you, Tav." His words were hushed, and for some reason he was scared of the reply.

Tavros didn't reply with words- he was so thirsty for Gamzee. Instead, he went back to sucking at Gamzee's lower lip- blood filled his mouth, though not as quickly as before. No, it was not free-flowing. He was sucking as hard as he could before he became unsatisfied. Instead, he turned to Gamzee's neck. Tavros sucked hard at the base of Gamzee's jaw, intent on leaving a mark.

Gamzee let a tiny whimper escape his lips, his head tilting up to give easier access. "Tav, I- nn-" He had longed for Tavros' touch every second that he wasn't completely trashed or passed out, which although wasn't that often, was often enough to make him so fucking hungry for more.

One down- countless more to go. The purple mark that Tavros had left was surrounded by Gamzee's blood, courtesy of his mouth. Tavros moved to the front of Gamzee's neck, forcing the taller troll back just a bit. Tavros's hands weaved into the back of Gamzee's hair, pulling it just a tad to til his head for easier access.

Gamzee complied, not for a minute thinking about moving out of the smaller troll's grasp; he wanted, if anything, to be closer. He kept his head back but scooted forward slightly, small, unintelligible murmurs falling off of his still slightly bloody lips.

In total, Tavros left six very visible marks along the front and sides of Gamzee's neck. All to make him forget, and all to make everybody else remember. By the time he was finished, he was straddling the tall troll, his hands on Gamzee's chest and looking down at him with a stoic expression. What was driving him now was merely animal, unemotional. His mouth was a thin, flat line, his eyes blank.

Gamzee looked up at Tavros, not at all liking his persona.   
"Tav, no," He murmured, his eyes flickering. He didn't want anything to happen unless it was loving and caring, not just instinct.

His hands balled into fists at Gamzee's chest, his shoulders hunching.  
"Then make me feel it," he whispered hoarsely.

Gamzee hesitated, not at all liking the situation. But it was too tempting not to, so he licked his lips, letting his hands slide down Tav's sides and rest at his hips.   
"You're motherfucking hot as hell topping," He couldn't help a tiny smirk, giving Tavros' hips a squeeze.

"Hmm," was the only reply he got. Nothing ran through Tavros's mind at the moment- all he saw was Gamzee. He was, of course, doing this to himself. He wanted Gamzee to make him forget everything but him. No matter what it was that got him there.

Gamzee leaned up and sunk his teeth into Tav's pulse, his tongue pressing up against it as a small amount of blood trickled into his mouth. He slid his hands up Tavros' shirt and rubbed his sides, as his teeth and tongue worked at his throat.

Tavros sighed, tilting his head back. His hands sqeezed, still deep in Gamzee's hair.   
"Bite harder," he croaked.

He cautiously let his teeth sink in deeper, scared he was going to hurt him. His own hands slid up and down lightly, and the tip of his tongue gently flicked across the skin to lap up the coppery blood.

"Hnggg," Tavros grumbled against Gamzee's teeth in his throat. It hurt him- but it was wonderful. Damned if he was being a bit of a masochist right now.

He tried not to smirk, noting that he was getting a pretty good reaction out of him. He wanted Tavros, wanted him badly, but wanted Tavros to want him too.

Tavros shivered atop Gamzee and his hands left the messy mop of curly hair. Instead, they found the side of Gamzee's face and he drew the clown's messy face to look at him.  
"Make me forget everything..."

Gamzee leaned up and pressed his lips to Tavros's, a soft kiss, and he took it very slow. It was practically a minute before he started to slip his tongue into the kiss, making it explore curiously, as if it was the very first time it'd been there. He wanted it to feel like the first time, like a new discovery, a treasure.

Tav could feel a soft tug at his heartstrings when he tasted Gamzee's tongue. It was both foreign and familiar at the same time. Tavros sighed against Gamzee's mouth, his tongue dancing with his almost-matesprits.

Gamzee brought his hands up from Tav's waist and rested them on the sides of his face, a tiny hum reverberating in his chest. When finally he pulled back from the kiss and breathed, he looked like he was about to start crying again as he let his hands slide down to take place on his neck.

"Don't cry," Tavros breathed. Instead, he easily slipped his shirt over his head, maneuvering it around his horns. Seated perfectly atop Gamzee, he moved his hips, grinding hard against the bottoming troll.

A tiny groan found its way up out of his lips, and be bit back his tears in favor of pleasure.   
"I-I just motherfucking missed you," His words were weak and he gave the side of Tav's neck a gentle squeeze.

Tavros smirked down at Gamzee, placing one of his own hands at the side of his neck along with Gamzee's, squeezing tight. The other hand rested on the back of Gamzee's shoulder, observing sinewy muscles with his fingers.  
"And I missed you."

"Tav I-" He cut off and took a deep breath.   
"I motherfucking missed you. I don't ever want to go that motherfucking long without you. Ever. I would rather have let my motherfucking best friend cut me to pieces. Motherfucker wouldn't do it though."

Tavros nodded down at Gamzee, searching his face.  
"We're matesprits, remember?" He gave Gamzee a small smile.   
"We don't have to go that long without eachother again."

Gamzee's mouth moved but no words came out. He cleared his throat and tried again.   
"What about the motherfucking voices." He looked genuinely scared, as if he thought he would suddenly turn into a giant flesheating manbeast and chuck Tav against the wall.

Tavros shook his head, the small smile still splayed across his face.   
"I'm here- and I can, uh, help. I think." He nodded.   
"Yeah, I definitely, uh, think I can." He was calming back down, slipping back into his shy cocoon.  
"You just have to, um, listen to me, maybe, a little more?"

Gamzee nodded gently. "I think I need to stay on the motherfucking pie too man. They're barely even there when I'm all up and high out of my mind." He still had a sad, puppydog face. It was not only sad, but guilty. He still felt awful about what he'd done.

"I say, um," Tavros pursed his lips, averting his gaze from Gamzee for a moment.   
"We should, maybe, put this whole thing behind us? I mean, it will definitely, um, be hard with...Eridan and all, but...No more talking about it? Please?"

"I would motherfucking love if we never talked about that gogdamn motherfucking day." Tears pricked at his eyes again at the memories that etched into his mind.

Tavros took Gamzee's face in his hands, kissing at the edges of his eyes where the tears collected. His lips came away wet and salty, but he licked it away.   
"Maybe," Tavros started. He spoke slowly and carefully as his hands treaded upward through Gamzee's hair.   
"We should, um..." His fingers touched, spider-light at the base of Gamzee's horns. "Distract ourselves?"

He let a tiny contented sigh fall from his mouth, and he let his hands slide down Tav's shoulders and then onto his hips again.   
"I'd motherfucking like a distraction yeah," He practically whispered the words.

Tavros pressed harder into Gamzee's hands, moving his hips.   
"Tell me what to do," he breathed.

Gamzee felt his breath catch in his throat, and he murmured, "Tavbro my motherfucking throat is torn to shit,"   
He leaned up to nip and suck at his neck, "You're gonna have to motherfucking lead."

"Hnng, I don't-" Tavros's cheeks flushed. Take the lead?   
"I..." Tavros pulled his neck away from Gamzee's lips, looking into his matesprit's face before sliding himself down Gamzee's body, kissing around his chest and his abdomen.

Gamzee let soft sighs escape him instead of groans, trying to be as gentle on his throat as possible. "Fuck, like that.."

Tavros nipped occasionally at Gamzee's skin, sucking by his hips, his stomach, anywhere that he could push Gamzee's shirt up.

Gamzee arched his back so he could pull his shirt up and off, another low hum escaping him. Tavros kissed all over, eventually sliding back up to meet Gamzee face to face. He raised his hips just enough- gingerly, he grabbed Gamzee's wrist and guided it between his legs, and into the hem of his pants.

Gamzee gasped lightly, and took the opportunity to slide his hand down deeper, gently groping at his bulge.   
"You seem pretty comfortable motherfucking leading right now," He purred, lapping at Tav's bottom lip softly.

"Nnnn," Tavros sighed against Gamzee's mouth, his hips moving against Gamzee's hand.   
"I don't think...I...can lead all the way?"

"What do you mean by that?" His touches were very light and gentle, more like soft carresses as a smile found a place on his face.

Tavros was going crazy- here was, hungrier than he had ever been in his life and Gamzee was teasing him. His head spun and he pressed himself harder into Gamzee's hand. He shook his head, panting.

Gamzee let a small laugh send out the scent of sopor, and he pulled his hand back out to slowly unbutton Tav's pants.   
"I want you to want it more than that," He murmured as he leaned up to nibble his matesprit's earlobe.

"Ah-" How could he want it anymore than he did right now? No, Gamzee had no idea how crazy he was going inside his head. Tavros whined when Gamzee withdrew his hand, but eagerly slid himself out of his pants.

Gamzee let his hand gently grope at the outside of his boxers, while he resolved to suck on Tav's earlobe gently.   
"Tell me what you want then," He whispered, his breath scattering as it hit Tav's neck.

He's back, Tavros throught to himself. Thank gog. Tavros reached his hand down to meet Gamzee's, masagging between his legs.   
"All of you," Tavros breathed.

"What do you want me to do with all of me Tavbro?" He smiled as his teeth just barely punctured Tav's ear, and his hand slipped just barely into the hem of his boxers.

This was so hard for him- Tavros was so awkward, it was hard for him to talk "dirty", so to speak. Tavros bit his tongue, sentences running through his head. Only one rang out: it was pure, simple, and straight to the point.  
"Just fuck me-"

Gamzee managed a low groan at the words, ignoring the sting in his throat. His hand plunged down into Tav's boxers and groped at him hungrily, Gamzee letting his lips skim over his neck and jawline.

There it was. Tavros moaned and pushed himself hard as he dared against Gamzee. His hands clambered at the thin troll's back, fingers digging into lean muscle.  
"Don't you dare hold back," Tavros grumbled throatily.

Another chuckle echoed from Gamzee's chest as he gently stroked up and down, his mouth stopping to suck at the side of Tav's throat, trying to re-darken the old hickey he had left before.

Tavros gripped harder, splaying his legs. The mark Gamzee had left had long turned into a yellow-brown bruise, and slightly ached when Gamzee set to work sucking on it. But any contact from Gamzee felt oh, so wonderful.

"You motherfucking okay?" A tiny smirk played across his lips as he picked up the pace just a tiny bit, nipping at his neck again while his left hand gently rubbed at Tav's hip.

Tavros nodded his head, grunting. He squeezed his eyes shut hard- fuck, this was even better than the first time they fumbled around. And Tavros was just so awkward- not that he wasn't being so now, but gog...His body was so jacked up with pent-up frustration and anger. And he could only assume Gamzee was a hundred times worse.  
Instead of taking things slow and steady, he wanted to please Gamzee-   
however that may be.

Gamzee slipped his hand up out of Tav's boxers again and shoved them down, gesturing to his own pants that were still on his body.   
"Help a motherfucker out of his pants?" He let his tongue trace his matesprit's jugular vein, running over several shallow puncture wounds on dark brown marks.

Gamzee didn't even have to ask- the moment Tavros freed his hands from his body, they flew to his matesprit's aide. He peeled them off almost too eagerly, frustrated that he hadn't ripped them off of Gamzee sooner.

Gamzee let another soft, almost amused sigh roll off his tongue, and he looked up at Tavros with a mischievious twinkle.   
"Remember how I told you it was motherfucking hot when you were topping?"

Tavros felt embarassment flutter in his stomach and he nodded curtly.

"Well, let's see how you motherfucking do it." He gently reached to stroke Tav's cheek with his thumb reassuringly, his lazy smile and half-lidded eyes back on his face.

He was nervous, that much was for sure. Tavros locked his hands together behind Gamzee's neck, closing his eyes tightly. His heart pounded in his ears, his brown blush hot on his face. It took a bit of maneuvering- this was only his second time pailing period, and his first time (as Gamzee put it) topping.   
Once settled properly, Tavros sighed. The sensation was still slightly uncomfortable, but easily overlooked once Gamzee urged him on. He sighed, moving until he set into a comfortable rhythm.

It was so strange to be able to open his eyes, seeing Gamzee below him. He never thought it would be this way- hell, he never thought he would be with Gamzee at all. Tavros moaned, clinging to his matesprit. He wasn't sure he could do this- no. It felt undescribably amazing, but Tavros could not expel all the anger and frustration this way. No, he relied on Gamzee for that.

Gamzee let out a few soft groans, holding on to his matesprit's hips and offering his own shallow movements as Tavros did most of the work on top of him. He reached to gently stroke at Tavros' bulge, eyeing him to see his reaction.

Tavros finally opened his eyes, panting into the air above Gamzee. He turned his focus to his matesprit, his movements uneven and off-balanced. He still clung tightly to Gamzee, but loosened his arms from around his shoulders. Instead, he put a hand to either side of his matesprit's face.

Gamzee noticed Tavros' imbalance and assumed he was having a bit of trouble, so he gripped the smaller troll tightly against him and rolled over, taking place on top of him.   
"Is this better?" He gave a few careful thrusts, pressing his lips to the side of Tav's mouth.

It felt more natural this way and Tavros let out a small sigh- it was masked as a moan, but it was a sigh of relief. He opened his mouth to Gamzee's and turned his head, speaking against his matesprit's lips.  
"Harder," he sighed. Make me forget everything.

Gamzee let a few fangs peek through his lips in a smile, and he started a more comfortable rhythm, pressing deeply against him and letting his own low moans and sighs lose themself in Tav's mohawk as he nuzzled it.

"Nnngh." Tavros lapped it up, wrapping his legs high around Gamzee's waist and torso. This was how it was supposed to be, how his life was supposed to go. No death, sorrow, tragedy. But with the way things were going, it was hard for Tavros to think about anything except for Gamzee- how he moved, how he felt, tasted, smelled, how he was just Gamzee.

Gamzee let his speed pick up, his own groans getting louder and more frequent.   
"Fuck, Tav," He breathed on his lover's pulse, gripping his sides and occasionally letting his head go back.   
"My name," He murmured, "Say my motherfucking name."

And he did- Tavros gave Gamzee's name a breathy groan, arching his back.   
"Gamzee- hmm, more- please."

"Nnnnnngh- motherfuck," Gamzee pressed his hips in further, his movements quickening and becoming less rhythmic and more desperate. Desperate for the feeling, the sounds, the sights; he wanted his name on Tavros' lips when he tipped over into release.

They were perfectly in sync in a messy, erratic way. Tavros's vision blurred so he closed his eyes, his face burying itself into Gamzee's shoulder. He chanted Gamzee's name over and over again- he didn't want to stop, but his body disagreed with him. He was close to becoming spent.

Gamzee quickened his pace drastically, his own head slipping backwards in a drawn-out grown. "Fuck fuck fuck Tav," He bit down on his lip tightly.

"Gamzee? Ah-" It was Tavros who let go a pool of genetic material. But Gamzee was still going- and ah, it still felt so good. Tavros's eyes opened and his head rested back, watching his matesprit above him sigh and groan. His mouth was so perfectly parted, just a hint of his tongue showing through his clenched teeth. His beautiful, curly hair, his perfect face...

Gamzee finally bucked in tightly and shoved his face into the crook of Tav's neck, letting out a low groan as he pulled away to let the the thick indigo liquid spill moreso onto the floor.   
"Mother... fuck.." He was still shaking, and clinging to Tavros as if he was going to suddenly disappear.

Tavros wiped his face clean of exhasperation and turned his head the best he could, kissing the side of Gamzee's head.   
"My matesprit, my matesprit." Tavros cooed into Gamzee's ear.

"Never motherfucking leave me again, I couldn't motherfucking handle it. I need my motherfucking adorable, amazing, fucking sweet," He continued listing almost every compliment he could, while still trying to catch his breath.  
Tavros pushed away the negative thoughts his mind came up to retaliate against his leaving Gamzee- now wasn't the time for harsh feelings. He loved the feeling of Gamzee's panting chest against his own, damp with sweat while they both ignored the coat of genetic material at their lower halves.

"I love you Tavros. I motherfucking love you," Gamzee held on tightly, almost too tight, trembles still coarsing through him on occasion.

True, he was having a hard time breathing, but it was okay. Tavros could understand Gamzee's desperate actions now.

"I love you, Gamzee."


End file.
